Legend Of Shinobi Saint
by HakumeiRyuga
Summary: Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda, memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih sedikit dari orang-orang di desanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengacuhkannya
1. Chapter 1

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda, tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena tidak memiliki hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya.

Konohagakure :

Pagi yang indah di konoha, semua orang terlihat berlalu lalang melakukan kegiatan, ada yang berjualan, ada yang hanya duduk saja sambil menikmati kopi pagi, ada juga yang sedang berlari karena dikejar massa sambil menangis

 **Naruto pov**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto putra pertama dari Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina orang penting di desa karena merupakan pahlawan perang besar dunia ninja ke-3 sehingga mendapatkan julukan **Kiroi Senkou** dan **Akai Cisio no Habanero,** tapi kenapa aku memakai marga Uzumaki? Tidak lain karena perintah dari orang tuaku yang tidak pernah menganggap aku anaknya dan lebih memilih untuk memberikan semua hal yang dimiliki sebagai keluarga hanya pada anak ke-2 mereka Namikaze Natsumi yang merupakan jincuriki kyubi dan sekaligus anak yang akan diramalkan akan membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi itu menurut ramalan dari pertapa katak mesum salah satu anggota dari **Densetsu no Sannin,** Jiraiya.

 **End Naruto pov**

Di sebuah tempat, tepatnya di sanctuary para dewa-dewa Olympus sedang membahas hal-hal krusial seperti tewasnya 12 gold saint dan besarnya kerugian yang disebabkan perang **Holy War** atau perang suci, perang antar dewa, yang terjadi antara dewa penjaga neraka **Hades** dan dewa penjaga sanctuary yakni **Kido Saori** atau biasa kita panggil **Athena**

"baiklah kali ini kita akan membahas mengenai perang yang baru saja terjadi antara kalian berdua" kata seorang dewa yang terlihat lebih tua dari dewa yang lain alias pemimpin dari semua dewa **Ikazuci no Kami** atau **Dewa Petir Zeus,** dia bertanya pada kedua saudara dan saudarinya, yakni hades dan Athena, "aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi kakak, aku kehilangan 12 pasukan terkuatku, sekaligus kehilangan suamiku seiyya **Saint Pegasus,** " athena menyampaikan pendapatnya, "lalu bagaimana denganmu hades, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan" kini Zeus beralih pada dewa penjaga neraka itu,. "aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal, aku akan membangkitkan 12 prajurit Athena termasuk suaminya, tapi aku punya satu syarat", kata hades mengejutkan semua dewa yang ada disana, "apa maksudmu hades" Tanya sang dewa laut **Poseidon,** "aku mau menghidupkan ke 12 saint beserta suami dari Athena dengan syarat, ke-12 saint itu termasuk seiyya sendiri harus melatih orang yang sudah aku pilih untuk menampung kekuatan cosmo yang akan aku berikan kepadanya", "bias kau jelaskan lebih jauh lagi tentang orang yang kau maksud ini hades?" kata sang dewa petir, "dia adalah anak yang tidak dianggap oleh semua orang yang ada di dimensinya, bahkan keluarganya,sendiri tidak ingin mengakui anak itu sebagai bagian dari mereka, aku kesal dan marah, padahal anak itu adalah anak yang memiliki potensi besar untuk dapat menjadi petarung yang hebat jika saja dia ada di dimensi kita sejak lahir, anak ini juga memiliki hati yang bersih serta suci dari semua manusia yang pernah aku lihat, dia seakan-akan tidak memiliki setitik kegelapan pun dalam hatinya meski semua orang termasuk keluarganya sendiri tidak ingin melihat kearahnya dan selalu terpaku pada kakak kembarnya, karena alasan itulah aku ingin ke-12 saint melatihnya menggunakan cosmo yang akan kita berikan lalu melihat apakah dia memiliki potensi untuk bisa menggunakan cloth legenda yang sudah tersegel selama ribuan tahun itu"ucap hades panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan terkejutnya semua dewa yang ada disana, tiba-tiba anak hades yakni hermes berdiri menatap sang ayah, "ayah apakah kau sudah gila, cloth itu adalah cloth yang tidak bisa digunakan oleh sembarang orang, bahkan paman zeus pun tidak bias mengendalikan cloth itu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anak manusia yang bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu cosmo bias menggunakan cloth yang bahkan pemimpin dari para dewa sendiri tidak sanggup untuk mengendalikannya" jawab seorang wanita, dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru sambil melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada sang ayah, Dewi perang Ares, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam fikiran sang ayah, bagaimana dia bisa berfikir untuk memeberikan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan bahkan oleh seorang pemimpin tertinggi para dewa. Orang yang diperhatikan pun hanya diam sambil bersedekap dada, tersenyum tenang, lembut dan hangat, hal yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan hades pada siapapun bahkan pada sang istri, dia kemudian berdiri sambil mengibaskan tangan ke depan, lalu muncullah gambar hologram dimana dalam gambar tersebut ada sebuah kotak dengan ukiran kuno yang jika diterjemahkan akan berbunyi seperti ini "cahayaku hidup dalam hati seorang anak, berani, suci, dan selalu tersenyum hangat, dia adalah mentari bagi semua orang,dan akan menjadi badai bagi sang lawan, dia akan terlahir sebagai anak yang berbeda,hidup dan tinggal sebagai anak yang terbuang, tapi suatu saat dia akan datang, kepada kalian dewa-dewi Olympus, saat itu tiba aku ingin kalian membesarkannya, sebagai seorang ksatria, yang tangguh, berbudi luhur dan berjiwa pemaaf, sampai saat itu tiba tidak aka nada siapapun yang bisa menyentuhku kecuali anak ini", setelah melihat itu semua dewa dewi Olympus terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba hades kembali mengangkat tangnnya dan kembali mengibaskannya, lalu muncullah 2 gambar, yang pertama gambar sebuah kotak emas dengan gambar 12 rasi bintang termasuk rasi bintang 5 pelindung Athena, sedangkan gambar ke-2, memperlihatkan gambar naruto yang sedang berlatih keras, lalu tiba-tiba kotak pada gambar pertama bersinar berkedip-kedip, semua yang ada disana, minus hades membulatkan mata, "ja-jangan bilang kalau cloth itu, merespon pada bocah shinobi itu." Tanya sang dewa air Poseidon, Hades menjawab sambil tersenyum, "sudah ku duga reaksi kalian akan seperti itu, saat pertama kali melihatnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, sampai akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa, anak itu memang telah ditakdirkan untuk membawa sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar di pundaknya sebagai seorang yang akan menentukan nasib umat manusia di seluruh dimensi, baik dimensi kita, maupun dimensinya sendiri" jawab hades tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto, "aku hanya meminta hal yang telah kalian nantikan selam ribuan tahun,apakah itu salah?", Tanya hades dengan senyum menggoda pada setiap dewa yang ada disana, akhirnya sang pemimpin dewa berdiri sambil menutup mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali, sambil menatap kearah gambar naruto, "baiklah aku sudah mengambil keputusan, bahwa kita….


	2. darah anak yang dibuang

**Untuk chapter 1 kemarin, saya minta maaf karena, para reader, mungkin akan semakin bingung setelah membaca chapter 2 ini, karena itu, jika para reader, memiliki sesuatuyang ingin ditanyakan, siklhkan reviewnya, termia kasih**

Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 2

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

…..

…..

…..

Baiklah, aku sudah mengambil keputusan, bahwa kita…

 **KONOHA**

Malam yang indah di konoha, saat ini desa yang menyandang gelar sebagai desa terkuat dari semua desa di negara elemental itu tengah merayakan pesta besar untuk menyambut hari kelahiran sang pahlawan, Namikaze Natsumi. Saat ini Natsumi tengah berulang tahun yang ke-14 tahun, banyak ucapan maupun hadiah dari orang-orang terdekatnya, baik itu dari sang ayah, ibu, ayah dan ibu angkat, kakek hokage ke-3, maupun dari teman-teman seangkatannya di akademi. Namun entah karena saking senang atau memang disengaja, mereka melupakan satu anak yang juga berulang tahun hari itu. Anak itu juga merupakan anak dari sang kiroi senkou konoha, uzumaki naruto. Saat ini naruto hanya mampu memandangi, kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun sang adik dengan tatapan sendu, "otonjoubi-omedetou imouto-chan, semoga kau selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu, semoga senyuman itu tetap akan selalu ada di wajahmu, dan semoga senyuman itu akan selalu ada sampai akhirnya aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebagai anak yang terbuang" ucap naruto lirih sambil mendekap lututnya, dan menggambar sesuatu di tanah, yang jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, dia menggambar sebuah kue ulang tahun, dengan 14 lilin diatas gambar tersebut, lalu menulis namanya dan nama natsumi, menutup mata, sambil mengucapkan permohonannya, dan kemudian meniup gambar tersebut hingga debunya berterbangan dan hinggap di kue yang akan di makan oleh natsumi, "apa ini, sial debu, hah siap sih yang main debu malam-malam begini" kata natsumi sambil mlemparkan kue yang ada ditangannya lalu mengambil kue yang lain, "ada apa natsumi-chan" Tanya lembut sang ibu a.k.a kushina sambil mengusap surai kuning emas sang anak, "tidak apa-apa kaa-chan" jawab natsumi

Kembali ke naruto

Setelah meniup kue tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul 5 sosok di belakang naruto, sosok-sosok tersebut menggunakan seragam khas anbu, namun topeng yang mereka gunakan berwarna putih polos, dan terdapat tulisan 'NE' di topeng tersebut, "uzumaki naruto" kata sang pemimpin anbu, sete;ah mendengar namanya di panggil, naruto langsung berbalik, "si-siapa kalian", Tanya naruto sambil berdiri dan bergetar ketakutan, "mati", setelah mengatakan hal itu, ke-5 ANBU tersebut, masing-masing langsung membuat insou, dan menyebutkan nama jutsu mereka masing-masing

 **Fuuton : Kazeryu no Jutsu**

 **Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**

 **Suiton : Suryudan no Jutsu**

 **Doton : Doryudan no Jutsu**

 **Raiton : Kirin**

Ke lima naga berbeda elemen tersebut, melaju bersamaan dan akhirnya menghantam naruto dan menyebabkan ledakan besar

 **Bbbbbaaaaaaaam**

Namun sebelum serangan tersebut menyentuh naruto tiba-tiba ada sebuah lingkaran denga pola seperti mesin jam tangan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, lalu menghilang sambil meninggalkan darah dan sobekan baju naruto, "tugas selesai", kemudian ke lima anbu tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu ditengah perayaan pesta, terdengar suara ledakan yang menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada disana, "ada apa itu, apakah ada serangan?" Tanya semua orang yang ada disana, "anbu" sang yondaime hokage memanggil para anbu yang bertugas menjaga disekitar daerah tersebut, "pergi dan selidiki ledakan itu, dan segera laporkan padaku di kantor hokage", "baik hokage-sama", lalu anbu-anbu tersebut langsung melesat pergi menuju asap ledakan. Setibanya mereka disana mereka tidak menemukan apapun selain genangan darah, sobekan baju dan juga tak lupa gambar yang tadi di buat oleh naruto, "ini… taka, tora, segera panggil seluruh keluarga hokage beserta sandaime, tsunade-sama, dan jiraiya-sama kemari sekarang" perintah anbu dengan topeng anjing, "hai' taichou" ucap anbu dengan codename taka, dan tora tersebut, setelah kepergian ke dua ANBU tersebut Inu, segera melakukan segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, **Kuchiyose no jutsu,** setelah itu ada kepulan asap dan ketika kepulan asap tu menghilang, kini terlihatlah seekor anjing ninja, "pakkun, bisakah kau mencium bau naruto dari potongan kain ini,", " maaf kakashi, jejak bau naruto menghilang, sepertinya serangan apapun yang mengenainya tadi, sudah menghancurkan tubuhnya, sampai tak tersisa", setelah mendengar itu kakashi hanya bisa membulatkan mata sambil, menangis, "sialsialsialsialsial, kenapa, disaat aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk mu, kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian naruto, KENAPA!,". tak lama kemdian kedua ANBU beserta keluarga hokage, tiba dengan sunshin, " ada apa ini Inu, kenapa tempat ini terlihat kacau sekali", Tanya sandaime, namun yang ditanya hanya bisa diam tanpa bicara apapun, merasa ada yang aneh Tsunade, lalu mendekat kearah kakashi, lalu berjongkok, " kakashi, jelaskan ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi" desak tsunade, sambil menatap kearah kakashi, namun sedetik kemudian matanya tertuju pada tanah, lalu pada tangan kakashi, setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi, serta mengenali, sobekan baju siapa yang dipegang kakashi, tesunade hanya mampu mebulatkan matanya, "ka-ka-kakashi, jangan bilang kalau apa ynag ada dalam kepalaku ini benar" tanay tsunade sambil tergagap, kakashi kemudian menatap kearah tsunade, "itu benar, dia sudah pergi, bahkan tanpa meninggalkan sepotong tubuhnya pun untuk dimakamkan, aku bahkan tidak sempat memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, tidak sempat membahagiakan dia dihari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya, aku bahkan tidak pantas disebut kakak untuknya," kakashi sambil menangis dan memeluk kain sobekan baju naruto, minato, jiraiyya, kushina, dan natsumi yang bingung dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi hanya bisa saling pandang, " bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?, aku bahkan hanya bisa melihat kalian saling menangis tanpa tau apa yang kalian tangisi, dan lagi darah serta sobekan baju siapa itu, kenapam kalian terlihat terlihat sangat terpukul, bisa beritahu aku? Sebenarnya baju siapa itu", ysunade dan kakashi hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kearah minato, kemudian kakashi berdiri, berjalan kearah minato, lalu,

'BUAKHHHH' 

Yap, kakashi meninju wajah minato, " apa yang kau lakukan kakashi!", "kau benar-benar orang tua tang bodoh, sensei, bahkan sobekan baju anakmu sendiri, kau tidak bisa mengenalinya, aku fikir ikatan antara orang tua dan anak akan lebih kuat dibandingkan apapun, tapi sepertinya itu, tidak berlaku untuk kalian semua, bahkan kalian tidak bisa mengenali, sobekan kain milik siapa yang aku pegang ini", cercah kakashi sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar minato. Kushina akhirnya angkat bicara, "apa maksudmu kakashi, kami tidak pernah merasa memberikan baju itu untuk natsumi-chan, lagi pula itu baju laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin kami memberikan itu untuk natsumi-chan", tsunade, sandaime, dan kakashi hanya bisa membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan dari istri hokage itu. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, hiruzen akhirnya maju, "minato, kushina, aku tanya pada kalian, kalian punya berapa anak", kushina diam sambil menatap sandaime dengan tatapan bingung "apa maksudmu sandaime, tentu saja kami hanya punya satu anak yaitu Natsumi", mendengar jawaban tersebut, kakashi, tsunade, jiraiya, hiruzen, taka dan tora hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka, apakah ini keluarga hokage, keluarga yang dikatakan sebagai keluarga paling sempurna diseluruh dunia, mereka bahkan tidak mengingat, bahwa mereka punya satu orang putra lagi, sementara natsumi hanya bisa diam sambil menangis terisak-isak, dia memeng tidak terlalu akrab dengan kakaknya, namun dia juga sadar, bahwa dia punya seorang saudara, setelah sekian lama terjadi keheningan, tiba-tiba saja, sekitar mereka menjadi putih, lalu perlahan-lahan muncul gambaran acak yang menunjukkan, naruto yang sedang duduk disebuah ayunan, sambil menangis, gambar tersebut berubah, menunjukkan naruto yang dikejar oleh penduduk, bahkan beberapa shinobi tingkat genin dan chunim, bahkan ada sekitar 7 orang jounin, sedang mengejar naruto, sambil membawa alat-alat tajam, setelah naruto berbelok disebuah gang yang ternyata jalan buntu, seorang jounin kemudian maju, sambil memasang gesture dengan segel tangan membentuk segel harimau, lalu meneriakkan jurusnya, sambil meniupkan bola api ukuran sedang, namun sangat besar bagi seorang anak kecil seperti naruto

 **Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu**

Setelah jutsu tersebut mengenai naruto, naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan perlahan mengaliri tangannya dengan cakra yang walaupun tidak terlalu membantu, setidaknya bisa mengurangi dampak jurus tersebut, setelahnya naruto hanya bisa tertunduk sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka, kemudian gambar yang tadinya itu bisu, akhirnya berbicara juga

"ho kau bisa menahannya yah bocah kyubi, yah aku tidak akan terlalu terkejut karena monster yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu", kata-kata itu sukses membuat minato, kushina dan jiraiya membulatkan mata mereka, 'bocah kyubi?, monster?' bukankah selama ini kyubi terkurung dalam tubuh natsumi?, bukankah natsumi yang merupakan jinchuriki, lalu kenapa penduduk, menyebut naruto dengan bocah kyubi, kemudian gambar kembali berubah, menunjukkan naruto yang sedang memperban tangannya, lalu mengganti bajunya, " hah setidaknya bukan natsumi yang mengalami ini, maafkan aku natsumi-chan, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan kepadamu, sebagai seorang kakak, aku tidak bisa melindungimu secara langsung, jadi aku hanya bisa melindungimu dengan membuat para penduduk befikir bahwa kyubi dikurung dalam tubuhku, bukan padamu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, akan dijauhi anak-anak lain, kau bisa tumbuh dengan bahagia, punya banyak teman, tertawa bersama mereka, bermain bersam mereka, tanpa harus menerima tatapan jijik, meskipun kau tidak tau, tapi aku sangat sayang kepadamu, meski kau hanya akan memandangku sebagai beban hidupmu, bagiku, melihatmu bahagia bersama orang-orang disekitarmu", gambar kembali berubah, menunjukkan naruto yang sedang duduk di atas patung hokage, sambil menggambar sesuatu, saat mereka mendekat dan melihat gambar itu, mereka hanya mampu menangis, melihat naruto menggambar kue ulang tahun dengan namanya dan natsumi diatas gambar itu , lalu naruto memasang gesture seperti berdoa dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, dia hanya berdoa dalam hati, namun anehnya semua orang yang ada disana bisa mendengar isi hati dan doa naruto, "aku harap suatu saat nanti, mereka akan memandangku, lalu berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum, dan berkata, "kami smua menyayangimu naruto" lalu memelukku sambil mengajakku pergi ke kedai ramen", setelah mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba semua gambaran itu menghilang dan mereka kembali ke bukit hokage. Mendengar hal tersebut sontak keluarga hokage dan semua yang ada disana, membulatkan mata mereka, Kushina bahkan menutup mulutnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, "maafkan kami naruto, maafkan kami, kami ingin kau kembali, kembali bersama kami lagi. Semua orang yang ada disana tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan cahaya.

TBC


	3. Sanctuary

Chapter 3, Sanctuary

 **Bertemu lagi minna-san, kali ini saya update chapter 3, chapter ini menceritakan tentang naruto yang …..**

 **Nanti reader-san baca sendiri, maaf kalau mengecewakan**

… **.**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

…

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

…

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

…

Diatas langit konoha tampak sebuah cahaya dengan disertai kilat-kilat kecil yang mengitari cahaya tersebut, lama-kelamaan cahaya itu menghilang dan menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh dibalut zirah emas yang tampak berkilau, semua yang ada disana kecuali Kushina dan Natsumi yang masih, terduduk sambil menangis. "siapa kau…" Minato yang kini tengah memasang gesture siaga dengan kunai hiraishin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada ditangannya, " ku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau," lanjut Minato penuh penekanan, dengan tangan kanan yang tergantung bebas perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat, setelah sebelah tangan itu kini tegantng dengan posisi seperti mencengkeram sesuatu, dia kemudian mulai mengumpulkan cakra, sambil tetap mempertahankan konsentrasi agar proses pengumpulan cakra itu tidak gagal, dia tetap focus mengumpulkan cakra, sambil perhatian dan kesiagaannya tetap tertuju pada pria, didepannya, ia masih tetap melakukan proses pengumpulan cakra hingga jurus andalan ciptaannya itu, sempurna dan membentuk lingkaran yang disertai dengan suara berdesing khas baling-baling pesawat terbang. Melihat hal itu, si pria misterius hanya tersenyum, meskipun aura tidak menyenangkan tengah mengelilinginya, sambil berkata "tenanglah anak muda, aku tidak berniat jahat, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu,tentang, bocah yang bernama….. Uzumaki Naruto

 **IN SANCTUARY**

Dalam kuil diatas gunung Olympus, tepatnya di Sanctuary, kuil tempat tinggal dewi kebijaksanaan, Dewi Athena, atau yang akrab dipanggil dengan Kido Saori, saat ini diatas ranjang dengan ukuran, yang terlalu besar untuk ditiduri seorang diri, tengah terbaring, seonggok tubuh anak-anak, dengan surai pirang serta wajah imut yang dihiasi dengan 3 goresan yang mirip kumis kucing (Cuma tanda lahir, bukan karena kyubi). Perlahan-lahan mata anak itu terbuka, dan menampakkan mata biru sapphire yang cukup indah, " dimana ini" batin anak tersebut, dia kemudian perlahan-lahan menggerakkan tubuhnya namun, "a-aw….. itte, apa yang terjadi, bukankah seharusnya aku ada di-" kata-katanya terhenti setelah otaknya berhasil mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu, "bukankah, tadi ada 5 orang dengan topeng aneh yang menyerangku saat di bukit hokage. Apa mungkin aku sudah mati, apa mungkin ini di surga, kalau memang iya, aku cukup bersyukur, karena aku, tidak harus menderita lagi". Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya, terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita, dengan surai ungu sebahu, berpakaian putih yang mirip gaun pernikahan(untuk mempelai wanita, karena nggak mungkin pria pakai gaun. Kalau bingung bayangin aja Kido Saori a.k.a Dewi Athena di Saint Seiyya Movie Legend of Sanctuary) sambil membawa tongkat yang cukup aneh (bukan shakujo) berjalan kearahnya, "kau sudah sadar, Naruto-kun" kata si gadis misterius (menurut naruto), yang saat ini sudah duduk disebelahnya, "a-ano, kaka' ini siapa, dan kalau boleh tau apakah ini surga" Soari, hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai pirang naruto, "kenapa kau berfikiran begitu", tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "soalnya tempat ini sangat damai, mewah dan juga indah, entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat tenang disini, seolah-olah semua hal ynag mengganjal dihatiku, lenyap tak bersisa. Karena alasan itulah aku berfikir, kalau tempat ini adalah surge", jawabnya, dengan polos, Saori yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum, mengngkat tangannya dan mengelus surai pirang naruto," pandanganmu tentang surga dan kematian itu sederhana sekali ya, padahal aku fikir, kau akan memberikan pandangan yang berbeda tentang dua hal itu.", naruto hanya bias memandang saori dengan tatapan bingung, "maksud anda?", Saori terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban anak bersurai pirang itu.

 **IN KONOHA**

Minato dan semua yang ada di kantor hokage termasuk para ANBU yang bersembunyi di ruangan tersebut hanya mampu tercengang dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh orang yang mengaku sebgai dewa tersebut, "apa anda serius?" Minato masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada disana, pasalnya apa yang disampaikan oleh sang dewa petir dari dimensi lain itu sangat mengejutkan, mengatakan bahwa naruto adalah anak yang terpilih untuk mengemban takdir sebagai jembatan perdamaian antara 2 dimensi, belum lagi dia mengatakana bahwa naruto akan berada di dimensinya kurang lebih 3 tahun sebelum bisa kembali ke dunianya, "karena itulah, aku harap kepada kalian, untuk bersabar dan menunggu dia untuk kembali, karena walau bagaimanapun kalian adalah keluarga yang sangat dia sayangi, meskipun, ditelantarkan, oleh… keluarga kandungnya sendiri, tapi dia tetap menyayangi kalian. Kalian melihatnya sendiri bukan?, dari 'masa lalu' yang kalian lihat tadi, dia tetap menyayangi kalian semua apapun yang terjadi, karena itu, aku harap, setelah dia kembali, kalian bisa memulai kembali sebagai satu keluarga, dengan catatan, jika kalian menyakitinya lagi, maka aku sendiri yang akan datang dan menghabisi kalian semua, kalian mengerti?"ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, "kami mengerti", setelah itu. Dia kemudian menghilang disertai cahaya terang yang mengirirngi kepergiannya Minato kemudian menoleh kearah kushina dan natsumi yang masih sesungukan, "sudahlah, kalian sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan?,kalau naruto baik-baik saja", kushina lalu menatap wajahnya dan menatap suaminya yang sedang menatap sedih kearahnya, "aku tau Minato, tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap khawatir, dia ad ditempat yang kita tidak tau dimana, apalagi aku-aku-aku, hiks-hiks", minato kemudian reflex memeluk san istri, semua yang ada disana. Kemudian terdiam, sembari masih menerna informasi yang mereka terima barusan, Kakashi yang sudah melepaskan topeng ANBUnya, kemudia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, "aku ingin pergi sebentar," lanjutnya sambil menutup pintu.

 **SANCTUARY**

Saat ini naruto dan Athena memutuskan untuk, berjalan-jalan sebentar, tak jarang mereka juga, berpapasan dengan orang-orang berpakaian ala ksatria dengan baju besi (menurut Naruto), yang lalu memberi hormat pada Athena, diapun hanya tersenyum sambil, mengangguk sebentar "kita mau kemana Athena-sama,"Tanya naruto pada sang dewi, "kita akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan gurumu nanti naruto-kun"naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut tersentak dan menatap bingung pada sang dewi, "guru-ku?, memangnya untuk apa aku perlu guru Athena-sama", Äthena yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut pada naruto, diam dan tanpa menjawab melainkan hanya terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba di depan pintu besar dengan 12 simbol rasi bintang yang mengelilingi 5 rasi bintang didalamnya, yang menurut naruto, "simbol aneh", pintu pun terbuka, dan memperlihatkan ruangan yang luas, yang dihiasi dengan tembok berkilauba layaknya berlian dengan 17 kursi yang disusun berputar, diatas kursi tersebut redapat lambing aneh (menurut naruto lagi) lambing yang sama dengan yang ada di pintu tadi, juga di kursi tersebut duduk 17 orang dengan armor emas yang entah kenapa menurut naruto, "armor itu seperti hidup dan berbicara pada orang-orang itu"batinnya, "nah naruto, merekalah yang akan menjadi gurumu…

TBC

(TROUBLESOME CUT)

….

Maaf minna-san, kalau ada yang kecewa karena author kelamaan update, author sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian semester sekaligus persiapan ujian nasional nanti, jadi GOMEN sekali lagi ya

TAUFIQ778 OUT


	4. kembali

**Halo, semuanya kali ini saya kembali dengan lanjutan cerita dari fic pertama saya ini, jadi saya harap para pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati apa yang saya buat ini, dan maaf juga kalau ada pembaca yang kecewa dengan fic sebelumnya, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebisa saya untuk membuat fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Selamat menikmati…..**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

 **ICHIE ISHIBUMI-SENPAI**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 4 kembalinya sang anak yang terlupakan

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

…..

…..

…..

 **1 YEAR LATER**

 **KONOHA**

Pagi hari di Konoha, semua terlihat tenag di desa ini, kegiata para warga, berjalan dengan lancer, para murid akademi ninja mulai berangkat menuju tempat mereka untuk bisa menggali ilmu tentang dunia shinobi. Namun dibalik semua kegiatan itu, masih ada satu orang anak yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, bukan… bukan karena dia masih asyik menyelam dalam alam mimpi, namun Karena dia masih berfikir tentang betapa kejamnya dia pada sang kakak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertawa, ketika pada saat yang sama, sang kakak malah harus berlarian kesana kemari dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan sambil berusaha menghindari amukan para warga yang harusnya ditujukan untuknya.

Semenjak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana kakaknya dinyatakan meninggal namun yang sebenarnya diselamtkan oleh seorang dewa dari dimensi lain, dalam sebuah insiden penyerangan yang tidak diketahui dilakukan oleh siapa dan atas dasar apa, dia Uzumaki Natsumi berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, pendiam, tertutup, dan dingin bak seorang uciha, dia bahkan merubah nama marganya tanpa persetujuan dari orang tuanya, dia tidak perduli, jika semua orang yang awalnya menjadi teman bermainnya mulai menjauh karena perubahan sikapnya, yang dia perdulikan sekarang adalah, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kuat agar bisa sebanding atau bahkan melampaui kekuatan sang kakak ketika sosok yang dia rindukan itu kembali, karena dia tau, bahwa ketika kakaknya itu kembali maka kekuatan kakaknya akan benar-benar berbeda, dengan apa yang semua orang didunia shinobi ini miliki, Karena itulah dia bertekad, DIA HARUS JADI KUAT AGAR BISA MEMBUAT KAKAKNYA ITU BANGGA. sementara itu,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **DI BUKIT PATUNG HOKAGE**

Sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam duduk dengan tenang diatas pahatan patung hokage ke-3. Sosok itu menatap konoha dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, disana tertanam berbagai macam ekspresi, rindu, marah, sedih, gembira, semuanya seakan desa itu adalah obat untuk mengobati semua ekspresinya

 **SOMEONE POV**

Akhirnya, aku kembali, entah sudah berapa tahun terlewat, entah apakah aku harus menganggapnya sepuluh tahun, atau hanya satu tahun, jika diingat aku berada dalam kamar itu selam sepuluh tahun, namun ketika keluar dari sana, aku berlatih hanya selama satu tahun, benar-benar aneh. Melihat desa ini, mengingatkanku akan kenangan buruk yang selalu menghiasi mimpiku. Sakit, sakit sekali saat melihatnya, melihat bagaimana desa yang memperlakukanku bagikan kotoran, tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi tempat yang tenang, ingin sekali rasanya aku, menghancurkan ketenangan mereka, agar mereka juga tau bagaimana perasaanku

Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti, melakukan itu sama saja aku membenarkan anggapan mereka semua, karena itu, aku selalu mengingat perkataan **KURA,** apapun yang terjadi dan apapun alasannya, dendam tidak akan membawa apa-apa, hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan yang bisa saja membunuhku suatu saat nanti. Tanpa sadar, selembar daun hinggap dibahuku.

 **SOMEONE POV END**

Selembar daun hingap di bahu sang pria, tersenyum sejenak dia mengambil daun itu, lalu kemudian duduk sambil menatap daun tersebut, kemudian dengan pelan membawa daun itu mendekat pada mulutnya lau meniupnya, hingga terciptalah suara merdu khas seruling daun yang diiringi desahan lembut tiupan angin.

 **ACADEMY**

Di academy, para calon shinobi yang telah dianggap lulus, dan yang masih berada pada tahap belajar saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik, saat ini di academy, terlihat seorang shinobi berpangkat jounin dengan luka melintang di area hidungnya (maaf, saya tidak tau tingkatan iruka apa) sedang menerangkan materi tentang sejarah dunia shinobi khususnya konoha, namun tiba-tiba saja penjelasannya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang sangat merdu melewati gendang telinganya.

 **IRUKA POV**

Saat ini aku tengah menerangkan tentang sejarah shinobi pada murid didikku, aku tau kebanykan dari mereka sangat tidak berminat dengan apa yang aku ajarkan, namun mau bagaimana lagi, mereka juga harus tau bagaimana wujud nyata dari dunia kejam yang mereka cita-citakan ini.

Saat aku hendak melanjutkan penjelasanku, aku terhenyak, batinku serasa hangat, mendengar suara tiupan seruling daun, namun yang membuatku terdiam adalah, lagu ini… ya, lagu ini, lagu yang sangat aku rindukan, lagu yang menjadi wujud ekspresinya atas apa yang telah dia terima dari orang-orang di desa ini,, tanpa sadar air mataku menangis, akhirnya dia kembali. Tanpa memperdulikan murid-muridku yang keheranan atas terhentinya penjelasanku, aku langsung menghambur keluar kelas.

 **IRUKA POV END**

Tiba-tiba saja iruka berlari keluar, tak lupa ekspresi yang menggambarkan kerinduan mendalam pada seseorang tergambar jelas diwajahnya, membuat murid-muridnya terdiam, 'ada apa dengan iruka-sensei'

Itulah yang saat ini ada dalam benak para murid, tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka lalu berteriak "KITA PULANGGGGGGGGG" teriak seorang anak dengan syal biru panjang yang melingkar dilehernya dan tak lupa google( seperti milik naruto waktu masih belum jadi Genin) yang senantiasa melingkupi area dahinya. Teriakan yang kemudian dibalas 'yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' oleh semua murid.

Baik mari kita lupakan kejadian para murid yang seakan mendapatkan pencerahan tingkat atas itu, beralih kebukit

 **BUKIT HOKAGE**

Sementara itu, ditempat yang berbeda, si pemuda misterius, masih tetap setia dengan posisi awalnya, duduk sambil meniup daun, dia tau bahwa kini ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengarah ketempatnya, namun dia tidak memperdulikannya, toh selama mereka tidak mengganggunya, maka itu tidak jadi masalah.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja, beberapa orang dengan topeng polos sudah mengepungnya, dengan tanto yang sudah terhunus dan siap menebas target, si pria yang diketahui masih berumur tidak lebih dari 15 tahun itu, kemudian menghentikan tiupannya, lalu menggumam "de-javu kah" lalu, salah satu dari mereka maju "siapa kau" Tanya salah satu orang bertopeng polos itu, namun yang menjadi objek pertanyaan hanya diam bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya, lalu

 **Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu**

Sebuah bola api dengan ukuran lumayan besar, melesat maju siap memanggang targetnya, namun tiba-tiba saja,

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Sebuah tembok dari tanah muncul bersmaan dengan gumaman sang pelaku pembuat, pria yang menjadi pelaku penyembur api tadi, membulatkan mata sejenak, yang kemudian kembali ke wajah datar sedatar papan cucian, "yare-yare, benar-benar sambutan yang tidak sopan", pelaku pembuat dinding tanah tadi mulai membuka pembicaraan tapi yang diajak bicara malah hanya diam saja.

sementara itu Iruka yang saat ini sedang berlari tegesa-gesa menuju bukit hokage mulai merasa khawatir saat melihat ledakan yang berasal dari atas pahatan wajah pemimpin konoha itu, dia mulai hatinya sudah benar-benar tidak tenang, dia takut kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu yang menimpa si peniup seruling daun yang tadi dia dengar alunan musiknya itu kembali terulang

kembali ke bukit konoha. Saat ini, asap masih belum sepenuhnya hilang akibat tabrakan dua jutsu tadi, sementara itu si peniup seruling daun, masih belum menunjukkan pergerakan apapun, dia yakin kalau pria yang ada didepannya ini pasti bisa melindunginya

namun tak lama kemudian dia mulai berjalan melewati, pria yang bermasker yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dari wajahnya itu dengan tenang, "lama tidak berjumpa dan kau masih saja membaca buku itu kakashi-nii", "kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja…. naruto

lagipula apa jadinya diriku ini tanpa buku yang sudah menemani suka dan dukaku bahkan dalam peperangan ini"katanya sambil mengelus buku yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka itu "baiklah kali ini silahkan lanjutkan bacanmu itu, aku akan mengurus yang satu ini"katanya tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya dari sang lawan yang tadi hendak membuat tubuhnya menjadi manusia panggang, sang ANBU yang tadi hendak membakar pemuda yang ada didepannya ini menatap remeh, "heh memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak buangan sepertimu, aku bahkan tidak merasakn setitik cakra pun dalam tubuhmu, jadi bagaimana kau ingin mengurusku"ucapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat naruto mual, "baiklah akan kutunjukkan padamu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda yang tidak bisa kau rasakan cakranya ini" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut naruto langsung menggenggam tangan kanannya dan memukulkannya kedepan

 **Pegasus Ryuseiken**

Seketika muncul puluhan kuda bersayap terbang menerjang dan menerbangkan sang ANBU hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Sang pelaku a.k.a Naruto yang baru saja menggunakan salah satu dari jurus yang telah diajarkan sang guru hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak tersirat sedikitpun rasa bangga di wajah tampannya itu, setelah beberapa saat berlalu

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berbalik menatap pria bermasker yang dari tadi hanya membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan sang adik, tidak menyangka bahwa sang adik yang kini baru saja kembali, setelah menghilang selama satu tahun telah kembali dengan kekuatan yang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima akal sehat para shinobi di dunianya, memanggil puluhan kuda bersayap

Naruto yang melihat kakashi terdiam, berjalan menuju sosok yang sudah menjadi kakaknya ini, mengibaskan tangannya didepan pria bermasker itu, "oeh, nii-san, ada apa denganmu kenapa kau seperti itu" Tanya naruto padanya, kakashi yang mendengar itu bukannya tersadar bahkan balik bertanya, "a-apa yang baru saja kau keluarkan itu, ju-jurus apa itu", tanyanya, naruto yang melihat itu menutp mulutnya sambil menahan tawa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan tawa, "pfffttt, hahahahahaha, kau harus lihat wajahmu yang tadi benar-benar lucu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa copy sharingan no kakashi bisa memasang wajah seperti itu" tawanya meledek, mengalihkan tatapannya kepada kasha, dia langsung disuguhi wajah serius dengan tatapan menusuk, "baik-baik tidak usah seperti itu, akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi kita harus menyambut orang yang baru dating ….. disana itu"ucapnya sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah kanan, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan…

 **( T B C )**

 **Yo minna-san akhirnya chapter 4 untuk fanfic ini sudah selesai, mohon maaf kalau saja ada yang kecewa dengan fic ini, kalau begitu**

 **HAKUMEIRYUGA OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo minna-san, ryuga is back, kali ini saya membawakan kelanjutan dari cerita sebeleumnya dari fic pertama saya ini, dan bagi pembaca yang kecewa karena saya yang terlalu lama update, saya benar-benar minta maaf, karena itu saya harap para reader sekalian puas dengan cerita yang kali ini saya bawakan**

 **Ok, waktunya sesi balas review :**

 **Asd ; ya, ini sudah lanjut**

 **Asyifaaulia31 ; thanks buat sarannya akan saya perbaiki lagi tulisannya, dan wordnya akan saya perbanyak lagi, sekali lagi terima kasih atas sarannya**

 **Iwas ; saya belum memikirkan apakah nanti akan jadi crossover atau tidak, tapi akan saya pertimbangkan**

 **Triple-x ; yep, saya memang terinspirasi dari situ, kemudian kalau soal keluarga naru bakal dibunuh atau tdk, maaf tp sy tdk berniat membuat naru jadi sekeji itu, tapi akan saya usahakan agar ceritanya tidak mainstream**

 **Ciwod ; ok ini sudah lanjut, thanks**

 **Rezadian38 ; sip akan saya perpanjang wordnya**

 **Shinici kudo ; harusnya anda bisa membedakan antara plagiat dan terinspirasi, kalau anda sudah bisa membedakan, maka silahkan review lagi, thanks**

 **Ok, Enjoy, and happy reading**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

 **ICHIE ISHIBUMI-SENPAI**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 4 kembalinya sang anak yang terlupakan

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

…..

…..

…..

 **Unknown place**

Gelap, tempat ini gelap. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan, setitik cahaya pun tak ada, disini hanya tampak seperti ruang kosong, namun tidak. Ditengah semua kegelapan tersebut sepasang mata merah perlahan-lahan terbuka **"akhirnya, tidak lama lagi, aku akan kembali, tunggu saja TUNGGU SAJA!"**

 **Konohagakure**

Di bukit hokage, dipuncak pahatan patung hashirama senju berkumpul beberapa orang, mereka tampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, "jadi, bagaimana kabarmu selama setahun tidak pernah terlihat" tanya seorang pria dengan luka melintang yang menghiasi hidungnya, dari semuanya dialah yang terlihat sangat merindukan pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada dihadapannya kini, walau bagimanapun sosok dihadapannya ini sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri meskipun, bukan dalam artian sebagai saudara kandung.

Beralih ke pria yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan pria berjubah tersebut, pria yang diketahui sebagai hokage itu hanya mampu menunduk, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi pria berseragam jounin yang ada disampingnya, diwajahnya terlihat berbagai macam ekspresi, malu, sedih, marah rindu, bahagia, dan masih banyak lagi ekspresi yang menyatu diwajah itu.

Sementara, disisi sang pria bersurai pirang dengan tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing dipipinya itu hanya menatap semua yang ada disana dengan senyum hangat tanpa ada dendam sama sekali, bahkan ketika tatapannya berhenti pada sosok pria yang telah menelantarkan hidupnya selama 14 tahun, bukan tatapan dingin yang dia keluarkan, namun hanya senyuman sehangat mentari pagi yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, lalu tak lama kemudian, dibelakan mereka sesosok remaja wanita yang tidak berbeda umurnya dengan si pirang, nampak terengah-engah sambil mencoba mengembalikan nafasnya yang hampir saja habis akibat berlari sekuat tenaga.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja

 **DDUUAAAAARRRRRRR**

Ledakan terjadi diluar gerbang desa, semua ninja yang bertugas menjaga gerbang langsung bersiaga, mengantisipasi serangan apa yang akan terjadi,. Lalu dari balik kepulan debu akibat ledakan tadi, sesosok tengkorak raksasa menunjukkan dirinya, di belakang tengkorak itu berbaris dengan rapi makhluk yang tak jelas asal usulnya(?) entah itu goblin, ogre, atau apapun. Genin, chunin, maupun jounin yang melihat hal tersebut, spontan langsung menuju TKP, ANBU, bahkan ANBU Ne yang berada dibawah pimpinan Danzo bahu membahu menghalau serangan yang datang tiba-tiba tersebut

 **Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daittopa**

Sebuah bola api ukuran raksasa meluncur, mencoba menghanguskan tengkorak yang diduga sebagai pimpinan para penyerang kali ini, semnetaraitu dibukit hokage, "ada apa ini, siapa mereka" Natsumi berteriak histeris, Naruto yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa, "Skull Gream Reaper, mereka adalah makhluk yang menjaga arwah orang mati di dimensi tempatku berlatih" jawabnya (kalau bingung gimana bentuk skull gream reapernya bayangin aja bos yang dilawan kirito di SAO episode 14 season 1), " tapi kalau benar begitu, kenapa mereka bisa sampai disini," tanya iruka, ia juga sangat terkejut meihat bagamiana makhluk yang seharusnya berada di neraka tempat pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini berlatih bisa ada di desa mereka, "sepertinya saat aku kemari, ada seseorang yang sengaja membuka celah dimensi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama hingga makhluk itu bisa berada disini, dan lagi mereka sepertinya dikendalikan oleh seseorang atau sesuatu, mengingat mereka hanya patuh pada perintah ayah angkatku yang merupakan dewa penjaga neraka Hades" jawabnya dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Minato yang mendengar, bahwa putra sulungnya ini sudah memiliki ayah angkat hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, 'sebegitu kecewanyakah kau padaku, hingga dengan mudahnya kau telah memiliki seorang ayah pengganti, meskipun itu hanyalah ayah angkat, Naruto?', dia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada anak pertamanya itu, satu tahun yang lalu.

Naruto, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang semua yang ada disana dengan tatapan tajam, "makhluk itu tidak akan bisa dilukai dengan serangan berbasis cakra, dengan kata lain kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya kecuali dengan taijutsu, namun sejauh ingatanku masih benar dan belum ada yang berubah dari desa ini, yang bisa menggunakan taijutsu tingkat tinggi hanyalah guru guy dan lee, karena itulah aku mohon kepada kalian semua tolong lakukan evakuasi pada warga, lalu beritahukan hal ini pada guru guy dan lee, aku akan menahan mereka sampai semua evakuasi selesai" jelasnya panjang lebar. Iruka yang mendengar hal tersebut sontak langsung terkejut, "apa kau gila, menghadapi makhluk sebanyak itu sendirian" teriaknya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum hangat dan memandang iruka dengan lembut, "iruka-sensei, aku bukan lagi anak lemah yang sering di buly saat di akademi, kali ini akan kulindungi semuanya dengan kekuatanku sendiri" dengan senyum hangat dia menatap para shinobi yang tengah berjuang keras mempertahankan desa dengan segenap kemampua mereka, "lagipula satu-satunya yang bisa melukai mereka hanyalah seorang pengguna energi bernama cosmo, dan di desa ini hanya aku yang bisa menggunakan energi itu, karena itulah aku harus terjun langsung, atau akan ada banyak nyawa yang akan melayang" jelasnya, Iruka yang mendengar hal itu, hanya mampu menghela nafas pasraa, walau bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan naruto memang benar, dan jika memang para monster itu, tidak bisa dilukai kecuali dengan menggunakan energi yang disebut cosmo oleh pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain, "baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah, kau mengerti?", naruto yang mendengar itu spontan langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja".

Sementara itu, didepan gerbang desa, para shinobi baik yang berpangkat genin, chunin, jounin masih berusaha keras untuk menghentikan semua makhluk aneh yang dari tadi terus berusaha untuk menggempur dan memaksa masuk ke desa,

 **Sasuke POV**

Sial, bagaimana ini, semua serangan yang kami berikan sama sekali tidak berdampak untuk mereka, sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka ini, dan lagi semua shinobi yang ada disni sudah mulai kelelahan akibat kehabisan cakra, akupun juga begitu, cakraku semakin menipis, ditambah, bala bantuan sama sekali belum tiba, siaaal, apakah hanya sampai disini saja, apakah aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untk membalas semua kebaikan yang telah 'dia' lakukan padaku.

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat makhluk yang berdiri paling depan yang kusimpulkan sebagai pemimpin mereka itu, kemudian menembakkan sebuah bola api dengan ukuran yang luar bisa besar, kami tidak akan selamat, kami semua akan mati, kututup mataku, pasrah meneriam serangan yang akan menhanguskan tubuhku itu, setidaknya aku akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu, setidaknya ak-

 **Cristal Wall**

Aku mendengar suara, suara yang terdengar familiar namun asing disaat yang bersamaan, karena tidak merasakan apa-apa aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan yang pertama kali kulihat, adalah seorang pemuda dengan jubah putih yang membungkus tubuhnya (seperti penampilan kirito di SAO waktu gabung di guild Knight of Blood) tengah berdiri didepanku, "sejak kapan kau menutup mata ketika ada serangan yang datang mengarah kepadamu... sasuke"

 **Sasuke POV end**

"sejak kapan kau menutup mata ketika ada serangan yang datang mengarah kepadamu... sasuke", kata sang pemuda misterius yang kini berdiri dihadapan sasuke dengan posisi membelakanginya, didepan pemuda itu, berdiri sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kristal, sasuke yang mendengar suara itu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap punggung pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, "siapa kau", "tidak kusangka bahkan kau melupakanku sasuke" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat sedih. Pemuda itupun berbalik, membuat sasuke tersentak, "ka-kau..."

 **(T B C)**

 **Silahkan bagi para reader yang ingin berkomentar, di kolom review**

 **Hakumei Ryuga Log out**


	6. jenderal pertama

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

HAPPY READING

Sebelumnya

"sejak kapan kau menutup mata ketika ada serangan yang datang mengarah kepadamu... sasuke", kata sang pemuda misterius yang kini berdiri dihadapan sasuke dengan posisi membelakanginya, didepan pemuda itu, berdiri sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kristal, sasuke yang mendengar suara itu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap punggung pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, "siapa kau", "tidak kusangka bahkan kau melupakanku sasuke" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat sedih. Pemuda itupun berbalik, membuat sasuke tersentak, "ka-kau..."

Legend of Shinobi Saint

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, saat ini dihadapanku, orang yang baru saja terlintas di fikiranku, tiba-tiba berada didepanku dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna putih, "na-naruto, kau...", "yo sasuke, lama tidak bertemu dan kau cukup banyak berubah ya, termasuk dalam segi ekspresi wajah", dia bena-benar kembali, orang yang kuanggap sebagai saudara, benar-benar telah kembali.

 **Sasuke POV end**

Di depan gerbang konoha, shinobi yang masih berdiri tinggal 5 orang, yaitu Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Hayate, dan Sasuke (naruto tidak dihitung karena dia sudah bukan shinobi lagi) ke-5 shinobi itu masih, terus melancarkan serangan dengan daya hancur yang tinggi pada monster yang ada dihadapan mereka, namun mereka menyadari, bahwa yang benar-benar memberikan efek hanyalah serangan yang diberikan guy dan hayate, akhirnya mereka mengerti bahwa satu-satunya serangan yang dapat melukai makhluk didepan mereka hanyalah taijutsu dan kenjutsu, ini berarti mereka tidak dapat membantu banyak, karena di Konoha, yang memiliki kemampuan taijutsu dan kenjutsu terbaik, hanyalah pria berbaju nyentrik dan pria dengan bandana itu(maaf kalau salah).

Sementara disisi sasuke dan naruto, keduanya masih terdiam, sampai acara diam-diaman mereka dihentikan oleh naruto, "saa, sekarang aku harus membantu ke empat orang itu dulu, baru setelah itu, kita lanjutkan acara ini", setelah mengatakan itu, naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan sasuke yang masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya barusan.

Kembali ke sisi 4 jounin tadi. Kondisi mereka saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik, Guy dan Hayate yang berperan sebagai ujung tombak telah kelelahan akibat melancarkan serangan yang sangat menguras stamina, apalagi Guy yang sampai harus membuka gerbang ke-5 dan menggunakan hirudora, membuatnya benar-benar seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah memerah akibat pergerakan darah yang terlalu cepat.

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, pria berambut pirang dengan setelan jubah berwarna putih mendatangi mereka dan langsung berdiri membelakangi mereka, "lebih baik kalian beristirahat sekarang dan pulihkan tenaga, serta bawa juga guru alis tebal itu, aku akan menangani yang disini", Asuma yang mendengar penuturan pemuda itu kemudian meraung, "jangan bercanda, ini bukan permainan, kau bisa saja mati jika terus berada disi-", "kau muncul juga, akhirnya **Gokurakucho no saint** " omongan Asuma dipotong oleh makhluk dengan tubuh yang hanya terlihat tulangnya saja, naruto yang mendengar penuturan mkahluk dihadapannya itu kemudian tersenyum, "aaa, dan aku bingung, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, bukankah kau seharusnya ada di neraka bersama ayah?", makhluk dihadapan naruto menyeringai mendengar penturan pemuda berambut pirang itu, "bagaimana kalau kau kemari dan mencari tau sendiri. Tidak akan terasa menyenangkan jika aku memberitahukan semuanya secara langsung padamu" setelah kata-kata itu selesai, naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepan gream reaper dihadapan naruto sontak membulatkan mata, dan detik berikutnya, tubuhnya sudah melayang akibat sapuan dari kaki kiri naruto.

Para shinobi yang melihat hal tersebut, tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya satu tendangan, diulangi lagi, HANYA SATU TENDANGAN !, pemuda yang umurnya tak lebih dari 15 tahun itu, mampu menerbangkan makhluk yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka gores sedikitpun meski sudah di bombardir dengan jutsu tingkat menengah sampai tinggi dari segala arah, sedangkan pemuda yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian itu, melangkah mendekati sosok mengerikan yang kini tengah terkapar dengan beberapa tulang hancur, "kau terlalu berisik untuk ukuran penyiksa level atas" ungkapnya.

 **BLLAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Monster yang seluruh tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari tengkorak itu tiba-tiba saja, meledakkan energi gelap dalam jumlah yang fantastis, membuat mereka yang ada disana (kecuali naruto), harus berjuang sekuat tenaga agar tidak terseret karena hempasan angin akibat tekanan energi itu, setelah asap menghilang, kini tidak ada lagi monster dengan tubuh raksasa yang terbuat dari tulang, namun digantikan oleh sosok manusia dengan tubuh terbalut sebuah armor besi berwarna merah gelap(lihat clothnya aegil di saint seiya omega) "baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, **Andromeda no hikari** yo", setelah meneriakkan hal itu, naruto dan pria itu melesat meninggalkan retakan dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

 **BUMMM**

 **BUMMM**

 **BUMMM**

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ledakan akibat dua kekuatan besar yang saling bertubrukan, yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya kuning keemasan dan gelap keunguan yang menghiasi udara akibat cepatnya pergerakan dari sang pemilik. Bahkan kakashi yang baru saja tiba bersama dengan Minato dan iruka tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua meski telah menggunakan sharingan, begitu juga dengan sasuke. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah kilatan cahaya yang saling bertubrukan.

Sementara itu, disisi naruto dan gream reaper, meskipun keduanya terlihat seimbang, namun sebenarnya, naruto jauh lebih unggul, baik dalam segi stamina maupun kekuatan, itu karena saat ini dia berstatus sebagai setengah dewa, dengan kata lain dia tidak dapat dibunuh, kecuali oleh seseorang yang berada dalam tahap dewa, sangat berbeda dengna gream reaper, yang meskipun telah meningkatkan kekuatan yang dia miliki hingga batas tertinggi, dia tetaplah makhluk fana yang diciptakan oleh seorang dewa, bertarung dengan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar naruto, tentu membuatnya sangat kewalahan. Dan pada akhirnya, gream reaper yang sudah mencapai batas, tidak lagi mampu mengimbangi kekuatan naruto yang bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

 **BUAKH**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat diwajahnya, membuat dia terpental beberapa meter, "hanya sampai disinikah?"tutur naruto dengan tatapan dingin menusuk pada lawan yang masih terkapar tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sementara itu gream reaper hanya mampu mendecih, meski benci mengakuinya tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh anak angkat dewa penjaga neraka itu, dia hanya bisa bertahan sampai disini saja, kekuatannya telah terkuras habis, bahkan energi hanya untuk berdiri saja sudah tidak ada, hanya sampai disini dia bisa bertahan, jangankan membunuh, menggores tubuh pemuda dihadapannya saja dia tak mampu, karena itulah, satu-satunya pilihan yang dia punya sekarang hanyalah mati ditangan pemuda bermata biru itu. Dia sudah tak punya muka untuk kembali dan bertemu dengan tuannya, apalagi dengan tangan kosong, 'maafkan hamba, **Dartz-sama** ', kata terakhirnya sudah dia ucapkan, dia sudah siap untuk dikirim kedunia hampa.

Melihat musuhnya yang pasrah menunggu kematian, membuat naruto tertunduk, sehingga bayangan rambutnya menghalangi mata biru saphire itu, melangkah dalam diam hingga dia berdiri dihadapan makhluk tengkorak itu, merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping lalu membuka telapak tangannya kedepan dan bergumam, " **Another...Dimension** ", tiba-tiba saja, sekeliling mereka sudah berubah menjadi ruang angkasa yang kosong, "aku akan mengirimmu kembali pada tuanmu, biarlah dia yang memberi hukuman atas kegagalanmu".

Disisi para shinobi konoha, mereka tak mampu melihat apapun, karena saat ini area sekitar naruto dan makhluk itu tertutupi sebuah kabut hitam tebal yang menghalangi jarak pandang mereka bahkan bagi para pengguna byakugan sekalipun, "apa yang terjadi didalam sana," Yondaime yang pertama kali membuka suara, "saya juga tidak tau hokage-sama" pertanyaan yang tidak jelas untuk siapa ditujukan itu dijawab oleh Iruka, ysng jugs terlihat sangat syok dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba awan itu.

Kembali pada naruto, gream reaper yang mendengar perkataan pemuda dihadapannya itu membulatkan matanya, "APA MAKSUDMU, BUNUH AKU, HANCURKAN AKU, CINCANG AKU, JANGAN MENGASIHANIKU, jika aku kembali padanya dengan hasil berupa kegagalan, aku pasti akan menerima hukuman yang jauh lebih buruk dari kematian, karena itu bunuh saja aku"raungnya, meskipun bergitu naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan tehniknya, lubang hitam muncul dibelakang gream reaper, menghisapnya secara perlahan-lahan, hingga tubuhnya telah tertelan seluruhnya, meninggalkan sebuah permata ruby berwarna merah darah yang menyala lalu redup dan akhirnya pecah, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik cloth sudah tidak bisa lagi menggunakan baju besinya itu.

Setelah mengirim gream reaper ke dimensi milik tuannya sendiri berada, naruto terdiam, tidak ada raut wajah bahagia, senang ataupun sombong di wajahnya, dia tidak akan puas jika hanya berhasil mengalahkan makhluk sekelas gream reaper, bahkan perasaanya masih lebih senang ketika dia dikalahkan oleh shun,gadis berambut hijau, saint nebula yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi saint penjaga ketika athena masih dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia terdiam adalah, 'mengapa kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk merebut cloth ini, **Dartz** ,'.

Setelah beberapa menit kabut hitam yang menghalangi pandangan para shinobi pun hilang dan memperlihatkan sosok naruto yang baik-baik saja, Minato uang melihat hal itu, hanya mampu bernafas lega, dia bersyukur putranya itu baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, meskipun begitu, dia tetap sedih, putranya masih belum mau memaafkannya.

Naruto memandang kelangit yang mulai menurunkan hujan, 'ayah, tolong berkati aku dalam melaksanakan semua tugas ini', gumamnya dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Halo minna-san, sekian lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya saya kembali dengan wajah yang ditutupi helm akibat malu karena tidak kembali secepatnya, dan malah menyajikan cerita yang pasti mengecewakan, tapi saya sudah berusaha membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin setelah saya menghilang sangat lam, karena itu semoga chapter ini bisa membuat rasa kecewa para reader bisa terobati meskipun Cuma sedikit, arigato, jaa .

 **RYUGA LOGOUT**


	7. sparring plan

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

 **ICHIE ISHIBUMI-SENPAI**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 4 kembalinya sang anak yang terlupakan

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

Pagi hari di konoha, semua warga mulai melakukan aktivitas biasa, mulai dari belanja untuk para warga biasa, maupun meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain untuk para shinobi.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru indahnya, tengah melakukan beberapa gerakan pemansan untuk merenggangkan otot yang kaku akibat istirahat selama lebih dari 8 jam, pria yang dikenali sebagai putra yondaime hokage yang baru saja kembali setelah latihan selama 1 tahun itu, menatap sekeliling, mengamati desa yang telah dia tinggalkan selama 1 tahun di dunia nyata dan 12 tahun di dunia paralel.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan mata violet (maaf saya tidak terlalu tau bagaimana penampilan kushina) tengah membawa keranjang belanjaan yang terlihat sangat banyak dan cukup membuatnya kepayahan, naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menghampiri wanita tersebut dan menawarkan bantuan, "permisi, obaa-san, boleh aku bantu?" tawarnya, menawarkan kushina yang mendengar seseorang menawarkan bantuan padanya, tersenyum, "tent-" dia terhenti, nafasnya tercekat, melihat pemuda yang ada didepannya, dengan senyum menawan yang dipamerkan, membuat kushina hanya mampua mengeluarkan satu kata "na-naru-to".

Naruto yang mendengar namnya disebut, mengangkat wajahnya, dan memperlebar senyumnya, "oh, kushina-sama, selamat pagi" ucapnya sambil ber ojigi ria, sedangkan kushina yang mendengar putranya sendiri memanggilnya hanya dengan nama dan bukan 'kaa-san', membuat, hati kushina serasa di hujam tombak, spontan saja, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Naruto yang melihat, kushina menangis, menatap bingung, "anda kenapa, kushina-sama", dia tau, bahwa yang membuat perempuan didepannya ini menangis adalah perkataannya barusan, dia memanggil seorang wanita yang melahirkannya dengan namanya sendiri, dan bukan 'kaa-san'.

Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa disalahkan, rasa perih, sakit, pahit dan berbagai perasaan negati lainnya akibat perbuatan yang telah dilakukan oleh wanita didepannya ini belasan tahun silam, masih membekas dengan kuat dihatinya, membuat dia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa memanggil wanita didepannya ini dengan sebutan kaa-san.

 **POOOFFF**

Baru saja, naruto ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja, seorang ANBU muncul ditengah-tengah mereka, "maaf jika saya mengganggu, kushina-sama, naruto-sama, naruto-sama diminta ke gedung hokage segera" ucap ANBU dengan topeng beruang tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, tersenyum, lalu mengangguk sekilas, "baiklah kalau begitu, ANBU-san, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, saya akan segera kesana",

 **POOOFFF**

ANBU tadi, menghilang ditelan kepulan asap. Naruto yang melihatnya, langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita berambut merah dihadapannya, "maaf kushina-sama, sepertinya saya harus segera pergi, sekali lagi maaf tidak bisa membantu" dia menunduk, lalu berbalik kemudian sebuah sinar emas menyelimuti tubuhnya, beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah tidak ada disana, meninggalkan kushina yang menunduk menangis.

 **GEDUNG HOKAGE**

Sebuah cahaya menarik perhatian seluruh makhluk yang berada diruangan hokage, setelah cahaya itu menghilang, tampaklah naruto yang kini mengenakan sebuah dalaman baju kaos berwarna hitam, lalu diluar dia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan sebuah logo dipunggung jaketnya(maaf, saya susah mendeskripsikan logonya, kalau mau tau, liat lambang mantera perintahnya waver velvet di anime Fate Zero), untuk bawahan dia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam disertai dengan sepatu kets yang membalut kakinya, membuat dia terlihat sangat berbeda mengingat tidak ada satupun didunia shinobi yang mnegenakan pakian serupa.

Setelah sedikit kehebohan, yang disebabkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, kini sandaime hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi mulai angkat bicara, "ah, kau sudah datang, naruto-kun", naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum garing, tentu saja dia sudah datang, kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa ada disini, "baiklah, karena kau sudah ada disini, mari kita menuju ke tempat pertemuan" ucap pria lanjut usia itu.

Selang 10 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna merah dengan ornamen berupa lambang konoha di tengah pintu tersebut, Hiruzen membuka pintu itu,, menatap seisi ruangan, kemudian tersenyum, "ah, rupanya tingkat kehadiran sudah mencapai 100% ya" sindirnya, beberapa dewaa sipil yang memang jarang hadir, menunduk malu, sementara beberapa kepala klan, hanya tersneyum mendengar sindiran yang dilanturkan oleh hokage ketiga itu.

Homura, yang merupakan pengusul atas pertemuan saat ini mulai membuak rapat, "baiklah, karena sandaime, yondaime, dan namika-", "naruto saja, homura-sama, saya tidak pantas menyandang nama namikaze" naruto memotong ucapan homura, Monati yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya mampu, menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangan, ia tau apa maksud naruto dengan tidak pantas menyandang nama namikaze, karena dia sendirilah yang telah berkata demikian pada sang anak.

Sementara, beberapa kepala klan, menatap pemuda bermata biru itu, dengan tatapan miris, ya, beberapa dari mereka tau, mengapa naruto berucap demikian, tapi akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak membahasanya, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat yondaime makin terpuruk. Seorang dewan sipil bertubuh gempal menatap naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan, "yah, setidaknya kau sadar, bahwa, seseorang seperti dirimu, tidak pantas menyandang gelar seterhormat itu, dasar pec-"

 **STABBBB**

Sebuah kunai, tertancap disamping telinga, dewan sipil, yang dikenal sebagai Sato itu(OC), yang melempar kunai tersebut, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah, kepala dari klan hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi, "lebih baik kau diam, atau kunai selanjutanya, akan tertanam di batok kepalamu" seketika, aura membunuh memenuhi ruangan pertemuan, aura membunuh yang berasal dari kepala salah satu klan paling kuat di Konoha, naruto, yang merasakan firasat buruk, jika hal ini terus berlanjut memutuskan untuk melerai, "tolong hentikan, Hiashi-tou sama, lebih baik pertemuan ini lekas dimulai" ucapnya, Hiashi yang mendengar hal tersebut, menyunggingkan senyum teramat tipis, yang jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka tak akan ketahuan.

Suasana kembali kondusif, ketika aura membunuh yang tadi dirasakan menghilang, pertemuan kemudian dilanjutkan, yang tanpa mereka sadari, yondaime hokage, semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangan, ketika mendengar panggilan naruto terhadap Hiashi tadi.

Homura sedikit berdehem untuk mengembalikan fokus para hadirin ke pertemuan, "ehem... baiklah, pertemuan kita kali ini, untuk membahas serangan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, yang melibatkan makhluk yang tidak diketahui berasal dari mana, namun berhasil dikalahkan oleh naruto-san, karena itu, dia juga hadir disini, untuk memberikan pernyataan, terkait keberhasilannya mengalahkan makhluk tanpa usul yang jelas itu, silahkan naruto-san"

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, kemudian mengambil beberapam langkah kedepan, "baiklah, pertama-tama, makhluk yang menyerang beberapa hari yang lalu, merupakan makhluk yang berasal dari tempatku berlatih, dengan kata lain, mereka berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. Beberapa diantara mereka, adalah, orc, gobli, ogre, sementara yang memimpin saat itu adalah, penyiksa neraka, yang kebih dikenal dengan skull gream reaper, singkatnya mereka datang kemari karena diperintahkan oleh seseorang, dengan tujuan... untuk membunuhku dan mengambil kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuhku" pernyataan itu, membuat mereka semua yang ada didalam ruang pertemuan, terkejut, "memangnya, kekuatan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan darimu, naruto-kun" Hiashi, memberika pertanyaan, "jika memang, mereka menginginkan kekuatan itu, kenapa kau tidak berikan saja, bocah brengsek" sato malah memperparah keadaannya sendiri, tapi, sebelum keadaan kembali memanas, naruto telah memberikan keterangan yang benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut, "kekuatan yang mampu memusnahkan seluruh jagat raya," semua memandang tak percaya, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh pemuda itu, kekuatan yang mampu memusnahkan jagat raya? Yang benar saja.

Sementara yang lain tengah berkutat dengan fikiran mereka, akan kekuatan yang disebutkan naruto tadi, danzo yang mendengar hal itu malah menyeringai dalam hati, 'jika hal itu memang benar, maka AKU HARUS MEMILIKI KEKUATAN ITU', "jika boleh aku bertanya, mengapa mereka harus repot-repot datang kemari dan membunuhmu hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu" semua yang mendengar pertanyaan danzo terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada naruto, "karena satu-satunya jalan untuk mengambil kekuatan ini dariku, hanyalah dengan membunuhku"

'sudah kuduga' danzo membatin, dia sudah menduganya, karena itulah, otak tuanya kini mulai menyusun berbagai macam rencana, untuk mengambil kekuatan yang ada pada anak muda yang kini jadi pusat perhatian pada rapat itu, "baiklah, karena semua pertanyaan sudah kau jawab, maka, kau boleh pergi naruto-kun" naruto yang mendengar ucapan hiruzan mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja, cahaya keemasan membungkus tubuhnya, beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya menjadi serpihan kaca yang terurai diudara, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu(kecuali hiruzen dan minato) melebarkan mata mereka, "aku tidak pernah melihat sunshin seperti itu sebelumnya", Koharu membuka suara, membuat semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut menganggukkan kepala mereka, menandakan mereka juga setuju.

Setelah hampir 10 menit ruangan itu hening, danzo tiba-tiba saja buka suara, "sandaime, yondaime, aku punya sebuah usulan yang telah disetujui oleh semua tetua, kepala klan dan para dewan, bahwa kami ingin menguji kemampuan naruto, dalam sebuah sparring melawan jounin unggulan dari desa kita", mendengar itu, hiruzen dan minato diam sesaat, "atas dasar apa kau ingin melakukan sparring itu danzo", Hiruzen mengemukakan pendapatnya, "menurut penuturan dari para jounin yang ikut dalam pertempuran beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka menyampaikan informasi yang masih sedikit sulit kami percayai mengenai kemampuan naruto, karena itulah kami ingin melihat sendiri kemampuan naruto, sekaligus untuk menentukan tingkatannya dalam jajaran shinobi konoha.

Hiruzen mengangguk, dia faham dengan keraguan yang dirasakan oleh semua orang yang tidak melihat sendiri pertarungan cucunya, dengan makhluk yang disebut sebagai penyiksa neraka itu secara langsung, sementara minato masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, terhadap sikap naruto tadi yang menganggap dirinya sebagai hokage saja, dan bukan sebagai ayah, dia tau bahwa 1 tahun yang lalu, dia sendiri yang menginginkan hal itu, dia bahkan menyuruh naruto untuk tidak menggunakan marga namikaze, karena dianggap tidak pantas menyandang marga itu.

Setelah sedikit pertimbangan, hiruzen akhirnya memutuskan, "baiklah, aku menyetujuinya, begitu juga dengan minato, sparring akan diadakan besok, lapangan latihan nomor 3", mendengar itu, 3 orang tua, yang berperan sebagai penasehat hokage itu, mengernyit bingung, "kenapa besok, kenapa bukan sekarang saja?", Hiruzen yang mendengar pertanyaan dari mantan rekan setimnya itu tersenyum penuh misteri, "karena yang akan menentukan lawan anruto, adalah kalian bertiga, walau bagaimanapun, sparring ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui kekuatan naruto yang sebenarnya bukan?, karena itulah, lawan yang bertarung dengannya, haruslah orang dengan kemampuan tertinggi, karena jika tidak, maka kalian tidak akan bisa melihat pertunjukkan menarik" ucap pria lansia itu percaya diri.

Sementara itu, orang penasehat konoha itu, sedikit melebarkan matanya, apakah sepercaya itu hiruzen pada kemampuan pemuda yang dianggap telah mati 1 tahun yang lalu itu, tapi meski begitu, mereka menerimanya, akan mereka pastikan, bahwa pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai anak terbuang dari namiakze itu, tidak bisa bergerak pada ujian pertama, ya akan mereka pastikan itu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **TBC**


	8. tidak terduga

, "kenapa besok, kenapa bukan sekarang saja?", Hiruzen yang mendengar pertanyaan dari mantan rekan setimnya itu tersenyum penuh misteri, "karena yang akan menentukan lawan anruto, adalah kalian bertiga, walau bagaimanapun, sparring ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui kekuatan naruto yang sebenarnya bukan?, karena itulah, lawan yang bertarung dengannya, haruslah orang dengan kemampuan tertinggi, karena jika tidak, maka kalian tidak akan bisa melihat pertunjukkan menarik" ucap pria lansia itu percaya diri.

Sementara itu, orang penasehat konoha itu, sedikit melebarkan matanya, apakah sepercaya itu hiruzen pada kemampuan pemuda yang dianggap telah mati 1 tahun yang lalu itu, tapi meski begitu, mereka menerimanya, akan mereka pastikan, bahwa pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai anak terbuang dari namiakze itu, tidak bisa bergerak pada ujian pertama, ya akan mereka pastikan itu.

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

 **ICHIE ISHIBUMI-SENPAI**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 8

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 15 tahun ini, masih setia, bergelung dikamarnya, dengan senyum indah terukir di wajahnya, namun tiba-tiba saja

 **KKKRRIIIINNGGGG**

Jam weker yang berada disamping kamaranya berdering nyaring, dan membangunkannya dari mimpinya, menekan tombol untuk menghentikan suara nyaring dari benda itu, dia duduk dipinggir kasurnya, sedikit mengusap matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran yang terenggut(?) ketika masih tidur, beberapa detik kemudian, dia berdiri, mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya, kemudian melangkah masuk kekamar mandi.

 **LAPANGAN LATIHAN NO 7. 15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Lapangan latihan nomor 7, kini telah diisi oleh orang-orang dengan usia, serta tingkatan ninja berbeda, namun bukan usia ataupun tingkatan yang akan kita bahas disini, "baiklah, karena semua yang bersangkutan sudah hadir, maka kita akan memulai sparring ini, danzo, selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu" hiruzen membuka acara dengan resmi(?).

Danzo, mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan, berdehem sedikit, dan memulai "baiklah, langsung saja, pertarungan pertama adalah pertarungan taijutsu, yang akan menjadi lawanmu, naruto adalah Maito Guy" Gu-, "yosshhha, mari kita lakukan dengan semangat masa muda yang membara naruto-kun" yap guy memotong narasinya#lupakan itu-

Naruto maju dengan tenang, "aku siap kapan saja, guy-san", "HAJIME" teriakan itu, memulai serangan pertama yang dilancarkan oleh guy, melesat dengan kecepatan yang mengesankan, membuat beberapa orang disana mengalami kesulitan untuk melihat kecepatan guy, sementara mereka yang bisa melihat gerakan iblis hijau dari konoha itu sedikit menyeringai, mereka berfikir, bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu akan jatuh dalam sekali serang, melihat naruto tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Naruto, yang melihat guy melesat kearahnya, hanya diam, beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai bergerak, posisi kaki kanannya berada didepan sementara kaki kiri, berada dibelakang, menekuk kedua lututnya, mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan lalu membukanya menjadi setengah cengkeraman, ketika guy sudah ada didepannya, tangan kanannya sudah menempel tepat diwajah guy, dan dengan sedikit dorongan,

 **BBBBBLLLLAAAARRRRR**

Guy terlempar dan menghancurkan beberapa batang pohon besar yang ada disana, sementara para penonton, kondisi mereka benar-benar mengundang tawa, mulut menganga, serta mata melotot(kecuali danzo tentu saja). Maito Guy, seorang master taijutsu sekaligus shinobi yang mendapat gelar sebagai iblis hijau dari konoha, dilemparkan oleh seorang anak muda yang usianya bahkan baru saja menginjak 15 tahun, hanya dengan sedikit dorogan(menurut mereka) dari tangan kanannya, 'orang macam apa dia ini', well kebanyakan orang berfikir deperti itu.

Sementara guy yang terlempar, tiba-tiba saja, melompat dari reruntuhan kayu dan mendarat beberapa meter dihadapan naruto, "yosshhhaaaa, itu baru semangat masa muda naruto-kun, kekuatanmu bagaikan bunga yang baru mekar di musim semi, kalau begitu aku juga akan semangat". Guy mengambil ancang-ancang, lututnya ditekuk kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan wajahnya,

 **Hachimon Tongkou no jin : Dairaku Keimon : Kai(** maaf kalau salah)

Aura besar yang berpusat pada guy meledak hebat, kalau saja mereka berada di tengah desa, bisa dipastikan beberapa bangunan dengan konstruksi lemah, akan tersapu akibat ledakan kekuatan pria berambut mangkuk itu.

Sedangkan para penonton, terbelalak melihat guy, dia bahkan sampai harus menggunakan hachimon, 'guy, semoga kau tidak memaksakan dirimu' kakashi berdo'a, dia memang malu mengakuinya, tapi pria dengan penampilan nyentrik itu, adalah seorang teman dan rival yang hebat, karena itulah dia akan sedih jika melihat pria yang kelebihan energi itu harus terbaring dirumah sakit, hanya karena sparring.

Naruto yang melihat guy mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, memasang wajah datar namun dingin, tubuhnya mengeras, dia tau tekhnik itu, jurus itu memang hebat, namun semua jurus memiliki resiko, begitu juga dengan hachimon, apalagi guy bahkan langsung membuka gerbang keenam, setaunya, setiap tingkatan hachimon memiliki resiko tersendiri, semakin tinggi gerbang yang dibuka, semakin parah juga resiko yang harus diterima, karena itu, dia akan menghentikan jurus itu sebelum jounin yang ada dihadapannya harus menderita lumpuh sementara.' Maaf guy-san, ini hanya sparring, namun kau sudah melewati batas'

Guy melesat, meninggalkan retakan besar ditempatnya berdiri, sepersekian detik kemudian, tinjunya sudah terkepal, dan siap menghantam wajah pemuda didepannya, namun gelar sebagai manusia yang mencapai tingkatan dewa yang disandang naruto bukanlah isapan jempol belaka, ketika tinju berlapis aura biru transparan itu akan menghantam wajahnya, dia-

 **BBBLLLAAAAARRRRRR**

Ledakan besar terjadi disana, debu menghalangi pandangan mereka semua yang hadir dilapangan itu, setelah debunya hilang, mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke tengah lapangan, mereka harus kembali dipaksa menelan ludah, melihat guy sudah terkapar dengan tubuh yang errrr terlihat sedikit-sangat-babak belur, apa kalian bingung apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat tayangan ulangnya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Guy melesat, meninggalkan retakan besar ditempatnya berdiri, sepersekian detik kemudian, tinjunya sudah terkepal, dan siap menghantam wajah pemuda didepannya, namun gelar sebagai manusia yang mencapai tingkatan dewa yang disandang naruto bukanlah isapan jempol belaka, ketika tinju berlapis aura biru transparan itu akan menghantam wajahnya, dia menangkap tinju itu dengan tangan kiri, lalu mengubah pegangannya, dari memegang tinju guy, menjadi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menariknya kedepan, dan ketika tubuh guy terhuyung kedepan, sebuah lutut bersarang diperutnya, membuat guy memuntahkan beberapa tetese darah.

Belum sampai disitu, naruto menghantam dagu guy dengan tinju, membuat guy mau tidak mau harus mendongak dan hampir saja terbang jika saja naruto tidak menangkap kerah bajunya lalu membantingnya dengan keras dan-

 **BBBLLLAAAAARRRRRR**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Well, begitulah ceritanya hingga guy bisa terkapar tidak berdaya begitu, dan hal itu membuat penonton mau tidak mau menganga dengan mata melebar, melihat sang master taijutsu dari konoha yang bahkan bisa membuat kiiroi senko kesulitan jika berhadapan satu lawan satu, kalah melawan seorang anak muda yang bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun.

Sementara naruto, yang behasil memenangkan babak pertama, kali ini terdiam dengan mata tertutup, lalu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, berjongkok sedikit, lalu menyentuh dada guy, setelah itu muncullah cahaya keemasan masuk kedalam tubuh guy, memulihkan luka yang diterima pria berbaju nyentrik itu, sekaligus menyadarkannya dari pingsannya.

Selang 3 menit kemudian, guy sudah berada dipinggir arena, setelah menyatakan menyerah dan tidak mampu lagi melawan pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu, yang tentu saja ditatap aneh oleh penonton, khususnya para dewan, "bukankah, luka-lukamu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya guy?, kenapa kau menolak untuk melanjutkan pertarungan" tanya koharu, yang dijawab senyuman lima jari oleh guy, "saya hanya akan tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama koharu-sama" koharu yang mendegar penjelasan guy mengangguk paham, "baiklah, selanjutnya ujian genjutsu, kali ini yang akan maju adalah yakumo kurama" seorang wanita berambut merah(maaf saya agak sedikit lupa dengan wajah yakumo kurama jadi bayangin aja sendiri) maju ketengah lapangan, "baiklah, MULAI".

Kurama, mengambil langkah pertama, dengan mengambil kuas kecil dikantong senjatanya, dia mulai menggambar sesuatu ditanah, dan selanjutnya, naruto sudah berada disebuah gedung yang mirip rumah sakit diwaktu malam hari, dia berjalan di lorong dan memasuki sebuah ruangan, didalam ruangan tersebut, dia melihat berbagai macam lukisan, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah adanya lukisan dirinya yang tertembus kunai dibagian dada menembus kebelakang, dia memperhatikan lukisan itu cukup lama hingga, sebuah langkah kaki di belakangnya menyadarkannya, menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan kurama yang tengah memandangya tidak percaya, "ba-bagaimana kau bisa menepisnya, genjutsuku seharusnya menanamkan rasa sakit yang sama dengan gambar yang kau lihat, bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkan efeknya" dia menyeru tak percaya, belum ada yang mampu bertahan bahkan mampu meniadakan efek dari genjutsunya, bahkan kurenai yuhi yang merupakan master genjutsu di konoha tidak mampu bertahan dari genjutsu ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "pada dasarnya, genjutsu adalah sebuah jutsu yang membuat korbannya berada dalam sebuah 'dunia' tak nyata dengan memanfaatkan kekacauan aliran cakra yang dibuat oleh sipengguna genjutsu, namun ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, yakumo-san, tidak ada cakra dalam tubuhku, dengan kata lain, kau tidak mampu mengacaukan aliran energi dalam tubuhku, karena energi itu adalah energi yang bukan cakra dan energi yang tidak kau kenali, namun..." naruto menghentikan pembicaraanya, tiba-tiba dunia sekitar mereka berubah, menjadi sebuah puncak gunung berapi dengan lava panas yang meluap-luap, yakumo bahkan dapat merasakan panas lava itu meski dia berada dipuncak gunung dan lava itu berada kurang lebih 100 meter dibawah mereka.

Kurama yang melihat hal tersebut kembali dibuat terbelalak, pemuda dihadapannya ini bukan hanya berhasil membatalkan efek genjutsunya, namun juga berhasil membuatnya berada dalam jurus ilusi yang dia ketahui bukan berasal dari dunia ninja. Sementara naruto yang kini berada beberapa meter dihadapan kurama, menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "aku tau kau sudah mwnyadari bahwa tekhnik ilusiku ini, bukan berasal dari dunia ninja, karena perbedaan energi yang pasti kau rasakan" naruto menutup pemjelasannya, dengan ekspresi kalem.

Sementara, didunia nyata, semua orang masih sibuk menerka, apa yang terjadi pada dua orang yang ada disana, mereka berdua terdiam, sebagian orang berspekulasi, bahwa naruto tengah disiksa hingga tak mampu berkata-kata, ada juga yang berfikir bahwa tengah terjadi pertarungan hebat di alam genjutsu sana, namun- well mari kita lihat sendiri.

Saat ini, dialam genjutsu, kurama benar-benar sedang berada dalam keadaan yang errr- mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah terhiasi luka bakar, beberapa dibagian tangan, perut, wajah dan yang paling parah adalah bagian kaki kurama yang sudah berwarna merah gelap akibat lelehan lava, namun meskipun begitu, dia masih sadar, membuat naruto menatap sedikit kagum pada wanita itu, "kau mampu untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadaranmu setelah menerima luka seperti itu, di dunia genjutsu ini, kau benar-benar hebat, yakumo-san".

Beberapa detik kemudian, didunia nyata kurama sudah terbaring dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia terlihat baik-baik saja memang, namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada sedikit bekas luka bakar di betisnya yang sepersekian detik kemudian, menghilang.

Setelah kurama diantar kerumah sakit, pertarungan terakhir, yakni pertarungan ninjutsu, akan dimulai, "baiklah, pertarungan terakhir akan dimulai, pada pertarungan ini, naruto akan berhadapan dengan-

 **sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."**

TBC

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

Yap, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, saya meminta maaf kepada reader sekalian, karen baru menampakkan batang telinga saya setelah sekian lama, maklum saya mahasiswa baru, jadi saya harus fokus kepada kuliah dulu, ditambah beberapa kegiatan yang harus saya jalani setelah pulang kuliah, saya tidak berharap para reader untuk mengerti, tapi saya akan tetap berterima kasih pada reader sekalian yang masih tetap setia menunggu ff gaje saya ini, dan untuk fic dunia insya allah akan up beberapa hari lagi.

Ok mungkin sekian dulu, maaf karena saya tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari para reader sekalian, tapi pertanyaan reader sekalian akan saya jawab, di chapter berikutnya, jadi jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan ajukan setelah membaca chapter ini. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SEMUANYA.

Hakumeiryuga, Logout.


	9. Ryujin

Sebelumnya

Setelah kurama diantar kerumah sakit, pertarungan terakhir, yakni pertarungan ninjutsu, akan dimulai, "baiklah, pertarungan terakhir akan dimulai, pada pertarungan ini, naruto akan berhadapan dengan-

 **sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."**

Chapter 9

Terkejut, hanya itu yang bisa di rasakan oleh penonton, sandaime hokage akan bertarung melawan anak yang baru saja berumur 15 tahun, ini sih bukan sparring lagi namanya, tapi pertarungan yang akan menentukan siapa hokage berikutnya, meskpun kecil kemungkinan bagi naruto akan menang(bagi sebagian besar orang) tetap saja, melawan seorang hokage yang bukan hanya hebat dalam penguasaan jutsu, naumn juga telah memiliki ribuan pengalaman bertarung, akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar.

Naruto, yang menyadari bahwa saat ini, 3 tua bangka yang merupakan penasehat hokage itu mencoba mempermalukan dirinya dengan membuatnya bertarung melawan orang yang bukan hanya menang jurus namun juga pengalaman ditambah mereka pasti berfikir dia sat ini sedang kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan yakumo kurama dan maito guy. Namun ada banyak hal yang tidak diketahui 3 orang fosil hasil sisa-sisa perang itu, dia dilatih bukan oleh manusia, namun oleh dewa, dan lagi, apa mereka fikir latihan yang dia jalani, adalah latihan biasa, hhah! Mereka akan terkena serangan jantung kali ini, dan sepertinya dia juga harus minta maaf pada sandaime setelah pertarungan selesai.

Danzo maju, "baiklah, sandaime-sama dan naruto silahkan bersiap... hajime" hiruzen, yang entah sejak kapan telah mengenakan pakaian perangnya merapal segel dengan cepat

 **Katon : karyu endan**

Peluru api melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju naruto, namun, pria bersurai kuning itu tidak tinggal diam, dia menggerakkan tangannya kedepan

 **Crystall wall**

Sebuah dinding bening tercipta menghalau jurus hiuzen dan menimbulkan ledakan besar, setelah adap reda, naruto kini sudah bersiap dengan tubuh membungkuk dan mata menajam, dan sdetik kemudian dia sudah menghilang, dan muncul dibelakang hiruzen. Namun, insting veteran perang kakek tua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan, dia berhasil menghindar serangan naruto dengan menjatuhkan driinya kebelakang, lalu dengan cekatan, dia mengayunkan kaki kanannya, berniat untuk menendang wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu, namun insting naruto juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh, dia menangkap kaki tua namun masih sangat kuat itu dengan satu tangan, lalu mengangkatnya, dan kemudian melempar orang yang sudah dia anggap kakek itu.

 **TTAAAPPP**

Hiruzen berhasil menyeimbangkan diri dan mendarat dengan sempurna lalu mengangkat tangannya, membuat insou, mengembungkan dadanya dan berteriak

 **Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu**

Sebuah bola api berukuran lumayan besar menerjang naruto dengan cepat, sementara itu, naruto diam tidak bergerak, seakan menantang bola api itu untuk melumat dirinya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tekanan energi meledak dengan naruto sebagai pusatnya, membuat bola ap raksasa milik hiruzen tertiup bagaikan kobaran lilin.

Semua yang ada disana pun, terkejut dan harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatan mereka untuk mempertahankan posisi mereka agar tidak terbang terbawa angin, ketika angin telah reda, terlihatlah naruto, yang kini dengan penampilan sedikit berbeda,tangan kanannya terbungkus oleh sebuah sarung tangan emas tanpa jari, di kedua kakinya juga terpasang sebuah sepatu emas yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen berwarna platinum, warna matanya pun berubah, yang tadinya berwana biru laut, sekarang berwarna emas.

Hruzen yang melihatnya terpana, bukan karena tangan naruto kini terbungkus oleh sebuah sarung tangan berwarna emas, bukan karena kakinya kini dihiasi oleh sepatu emas dengan ornamen indah, bukan karena matanya yang berubah warna, namun karena aura yang dkeluarkan naruto, benar-benar membuatnya takluk, tubuhnya gemetar, ini bukanlah aura pembunuh, namun aua kebijaksanaan yang membuatmu bnar-benar terasa kecil, aura ini membuat hiuzen mau tidak mau harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk tidak jatuh berlutut.

Apa yang dialami hiruzen, juga dialami oleh mereka yang menyaksikan pertarungan, bahkan Danzo, yang terkenal tidak pernah mau berlutut kecuali pada shodaime dan nidaime itu, kini tengah bersimpuh dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, aura yang dikeluarkan naruto benar-benar menguras habis rasa egonya, ketika Danzo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap naruto, yang dia lihat bukanlah naruto, melainkan sesuatu, yang sangat menylaukan namun tidak menyakiti mata, sesuatu yang bersayap, yang memaksanya untuk tetap menunduk.

Naruto sendiri, sebenarnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya berniat menggertak hiruzen dengan mengeluarkan 20% ninth sense yang dimilikinya, namun yang dia lakuakn malah membuat semua yang ada disini berlutut padanya, dia kemudian menepuk jidatnya, 'dasar bodoh, tentu saja mereka tidak kuat menahannya, aura yang dia keluarkan bukanlah aura yang dapat ditahan oleh manusia biasa, namun aura yang dia keluarkan adalah aura sang dewi kebijaksanaan yang entah mengapa tercampur dengan aura ketiga dewa tertinggi olympus, hades, zeus dan ayah angkatnya sendiri hades.

Merasa hal ini akan merugikannya, Hiruzen mulai mengeluarkan seluruh KI yang dia miliki untuk mengimbangi aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang sudah seperti cucunya itu, meskipun tidak berhasil menghilangkan semuanya, namun paling tidak sekarang ia dapat berdiri tegak untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Minato, yang melihat Hiruzen dan naruto dilapangan hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat perkembangan luar biasa pesat yang diperlihatkan oleh 'putranya' itu, namun dia juga tidak menyangka, bahwa kekuatan naruto yang telah dilatih oleh dewa dari dimensi yang berbeda itu benar-benar mengagumkan, dia yakin bahwa di dunia shinobi ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan naruto, jika menilik dari aura yang dia keluarkan barusan.

Naruto tersenyum, melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap kakek itu dapat berdiri meskipun terlihat kepayahan, walau bagaimanapun, jika yang menahan auranya adalah orang dengan kemampuan jounin kebawah maka dapat dipastikan, orang itu akan langsung pingsan, bahkan di Sanctuary, ke 17 gurunya, harus mengerahkan lebih dari 70% seventh sense mereka untuk dapat mengimbangi aura nya itu. Ini membuktikan, bahwa Hiruzen, meskipun sudah berusia lebih dari 50 tahun, namun kemampuannya masih belum tumpul.

Menganggap situasi ini akan semakin merugikannya bila terus dibiarkan, Hiruzen memaksa tubuhnya bergerak melompat, merangkai segela tangan yang cepatnya gak ketulungan, mengembungkan dada, lalu menghembuskan sebuah bola api raksasa, menuju naruto

 **Katon : Ryuka no jutsu**

Seekor naga api bersiap melahap naruto, namun, seketika perasaan Hiruzen menjadi tidak enak, kala melihat naruto, memasang kuda-kuda, dia menekuk kedua lututnya, dengan kaki kanan dibelakang dan kaki kiri didepan, lalu tangan kanan dikepal dan diposisikan dipinggang, tangan kiri diangkat sejajar dengan dada lalu dibuka setengah cengkraman menghadap ke samping,

 **Rozan shoryu ha**

Semua mata termasuk hiruzen membelalak, ketika dari telapak tangan kanan naruto yang dihempaskan keatas, keluar seekor naga dengan ukuran menakjubkan, menerjang naga api hiruzen hingga naga api itu menghilang, dan naga milik naruto berhasil menghantam tubuh hiruzen dengan telak, menerbangkan mantan hokage ke-3 itu semaikn tinggi, yang kemudian terhempas ke tanah.

 **DDDDUUUAAARRRRR**

Asap mengepul, ketika debu terbang tertiup angin, terlihat Hiruzen, terbaring dengan memar serta luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuh, meskipun begitu ia masih sadar, menambah rasa kagum naruto pada kakek tua itu, berjalan mendekati Hiruzen, berlutut disampingnya, lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya tepat pada urat leher Hiruzen, senyum senang terukir diwajahnya, "menyerah, kakek?".

Hiruzen tersenyum hangat, berbeda dengan penonton diluar arena yang terbelalak tak percaya, pria berbaju perang itu, menutup mata, "aku menyerah",senyum naruto semakin mngembang, tangan yang tadinya siap merobek leher hiruzen, kini memegang tangan hiruzen dan membantunya berdiri. Hiruzn sendiri benar-benar tidak menyangka, anak yang setahun yang lalu bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar melempar shuriken dan kunai dengan benar, kini telah berkembang sangat pesat menjadi petarung yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan seorang hokage dengan pengalaman dan kemampuan yang seharusnya berbeda sangat jauh.

Disisi penonton, errrr, saya tidak tau bagaimana cara menyebutkannya, tapi sepertinya mereka shok, terutama 3 tua bangka fosil perang yang menjabat sebagai penasehat hokage itu, seorang anak kemaren sore, berhasil mengalahkan hiruzen sarutobi, bahkan tanpa terluka sedikitpun, mereka sendiri tau, bahwa hiruzen tidak menahan diri, mereka semua bisa melihatnya, semua tekhnik yang dikeluarkan naruto benar-benar diluar akal sehat, dinding kristal transparan yang dapat bertahan, bahkan dari srangan apapun, memanggil seekor naga dengan ukuran kolosal yang dapat menyebarkan teror yang luar biasa menakutkan bahkan untuk mereka.

Disisi para ketua klan, dan dewan shinobi sendiri, ekspresi mereka err sedikit lebih baik, Hiashi yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa berkedip dengan byakugan aktif, Shikaku yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak mengantuk sama sekali, Chouza yang tadinya matanya sipit, kini terbuka lebar, Yamanaka, yang menatap tajam serius pada pemuda berambut kuning yang kini mendudukkan sandaime dan meletakkan tangannya di dada pria lanjut usia itu, yang kelihatannya sedang megobati, dan Minato yang menatap dengan ekspresi beragam.

Danzo maju kedepan, dan mengambil perhatian seluruh penonton, "pemenangya, Naruto" ucapnya datar namun tegas, "dengan begini, kami telah sepakat, bahwa tingkatan shinobi untuk naruto adalah, **Ryujin**. Semua orang terbelalak, title itu, adalah title yang hanya dapat dipakai oleh orang dengan kemampuan seimbang atau lebih tinggi dari Shodaime hokge dan Uciha Madara, "danzo-sama, apakah itu tidak berlebihan, level itu bukanlah level yang bisa digunakan sembarang orang, mungkin bocah itu berhasil mengalahkan sandaime-sama, teta-", ucapan itu keburu dipotong, "jika kau berfikir aku menahan diri, maka kau salah besar sato-san, aku sama sekali tidak menahan diri, mengalahkan seorang kage tanpa luka sedikitpun, itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan, bahwa naruto sudah lebih dari pantasuntuk menyandang gelar itu", protes hiruzen, semua bungkam.

Dengan begini, naruto resmi menjadi shinobi konoha dengan tingkatan **Ryujin,** gelar yang hanya bisa disematkan pada shinobi dengan kemampuan diatas kage.

Tanpa mereka semua (kecuali naruto) sadari, sesosok tubuh memperhatikan pertandingan dari awal sampai akhir, lalu menghilang ditiup angin.

 **T B C**

Yoyoyoyo, kembali lagi bersama saya, saya tidak akan minta maaf karena saya tau bahwa saya tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan, saya tidak bisa bilang apa-apa mengenai lamanya saya up, jadi saya hanya bisa bilang selamat menikmati.

Hakumei Ryuga out


	10. kagaho's attack

Sebelumnya

Dengan begini, naruto resmi menjadi shinobi konoha dengan tingkatan **Ryujin,** gelar yang hanya bisa disematkan pada shinobi dengan kemampuan diatas kage.

Tanpa mereka semua (kecuali naruto) sadari, sesosok tubuh memperhatikan pertandingan dari awal sampai akhir, lalu menghilang ditiup angin.

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 8

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

Minggu, hari libur, itulah yang ada dalam benak semua warga desa konoha, tapi, tidak dengan para shinobi, minggu ataupun bukan, mereka tetap saja harus menjalankan misi, baik yang paling mudah hingga yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bicara tentang mempertaruhkan nyawa, naruto baru saja kembali dari misi solo dengan tingkat SS, pergi ke desa kusagakure, tepatnya penjara Houzukijo, guna membuktikan desas desus, yang mengatakan bahwa petinggi desa mereka serta kepala penjara disana Mui, berniat membuka Gokurako no hakou, sebuah artifak kuno zaman **Rikuudo Sennin** , guna mengembalikan kejayaan kusagakure seperti dulu dengan menggunakan chakra Fuu, jinchuriki nanabi yang di fitnah telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada salah satu petinggi desa (yang tentu saja jebakan).

Singkat cerita, susut punya susut, ternyata tujuan asli Mui adalah untuk mengeluarkan putranya yang dijadikan pengorbanan oleh dirinya sendiri guna membuka kotak hitam tersebut yang berakhir pada kegagalan dan hilangnya muku putra Mui dalam ktak tersebut. Setelah mengumpulkan intel sana-sini, naruto berhasil masuk ke penjara tersebut dengan menggunakan tekhnik **Another Dimension** milik **Gemini Saga.**

Sialnya, ketika sampai didalam, keadaan sudah sangat menjadi tidak menyenangkan, kotak tersebut sudah berhasil dikeluarkan, doble sialnya, muku yang keluar dari sana, ternyata eh ternyata telah dirasuki **Satori,** iblis yang terkurung dalam kotak tersebut dan memakan jiwa manusia yang masuk kesana sebagai makanan. Yang menjadi masalah bagi naruto bukanlah Satori, dia bisa membungi hanguskan satori dengan tekhinik andalan **Shiryu Rozan Shouten ha** , dalam sekali serang, namun yang menjadi permasalahan adalah, meskipun iblis hitam buruk rupa jelek dan menjijikkan itu bilang bahwa jiwa muku sudah hilang, namun dia masih bisa merasakan, bahwa muku belum sepenuhnya terhisap oleh makhluk tonggos yang entah kenapa giginya mencuat keluar itu.

Karena itulah, dia harus berfikir ekstra keras, bagaimana cara menghancurkan satori tanpa membunuh muku yang ada didalam sana, akhirnya setelah perjuangan batin yang hebat, dia menemukan caranya, dia meminta Mui untuk memasang segel **Katon: Goukka Tenro** pada Satori, setelah itu, dengan menggunakan tekhnik ciptaanya sendiri, **Soul Control,** dia mengendalikan jiwa muku yang ada didalam tubuh satori, dengan mengaktifkan jurus **Katon: Onidoro** didalam tubuh satori, membuat segel yang dipasang Mui bereaksi dan membakar tubu satori sekaligus membebaskan muku dari dalam, karena tenro hanya akan aktif pada mereka yang tubuhnya terpasang segel pengunci cakra itu.

Namun **,** yang membuat naruto geram adalah ketika muku sudah bebas, Satori ternyata mengirim jiwanya kedalam kotak lagi, lalu keluar dengan menggunakan tubuh baru yang masuk ke kekotak, membunuh Mui, sekaligus membunuh semua petinggi desa kusagakure. Akan tetapi, Satori yang sudah tidak menggunakan tubuh muku sebagai tawanan, membuat naruto leluasa menghajar iblis itu lalu mengakhirinya dengan **Rozan Shouten ha.**

Sekembalinya ke desa, dia menemukan, Kushina dan Natsumi sedang berdiri didalam ruang hokage, "permisi- oh maaf hokage-sama, kushina-sama, natsumi-san, saya akan kembali nanti" beranjak keluar namun ditahan oleh kushina, "tunggu, naruto, bisakah, kita bicara sebentar" dengan nada lirih, dan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, membuat naruto mau tidak mau, "baiklah, kushina-sama, apa ayang ingin anda bicarakan", sebenarnya naruto sudah tau, apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh 'ibunya' ini, dia adalah dewa, mendengar isi hati dan fikiran manusia bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuknya, namun dia membiarkan kushina menyampaikan maksudnya sendiri, "na-naruto, a-ap-apa kau memben-c-ci kami?", "ya, saya membenci kalian", mendengar penyataan langsung itu, membuat kushina serasa dihujam tombak, "apa tidak bisa kau memberi kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, naruto..." minato menambahkan.

Mendengar itu, "tidak, dan tidak akan pernah" masih dengan wajah datar, naruto mengungkapkan semua yang ada dalam fikirannya secara langsung, "apa aku sudah boleh pergi?", minati tidak menjawab, "aku anggap itu iya", menutup pintu dengan pelan, lalu meninggalkan gedung hokage, menuju ichiraku ramen, jujur dia snagat lapar, rencananya, dia akan makan setelah menyampaikan laporan atas misinya, namun niatnya diurungkan ketika melihat 'keluarganya', membuat moodnya jadi buruk.

Ichiraku ramen sudah terlihat, "permisi,", ucapnya, "selamat datang, ah, naruto, aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini, ada apa" teuchi bertanya, "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya baru pulang dari misi, dan lagi-, ah sudahlah, to-" belum sempat menyampaikan pesanannya, ayame langsung memotong, "ramen miso ukuran jumbo, 2 porsi tambahan narutonya yang banyak dan yang penting jangan lama" ucapnya cepat, teuchi dan naruto hanya terkekeh, "hahaha, putriku bahkan sampai mengingat pesananmu naruto, " naruto kembali terkekeh, memang benar, sebelum dia melakukan pelatihan dengan para dewa dan saint di sanctuary, dia selalu kemari untuk sekedar makan pagi atau makan malam, meskipun tidak setiap saat.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya duduk termenung, naruto merasakan energi serupa dengan energinya, cosmo, tapi cosmo ini terasa gelap, seperti ternodai, dia melesat keluar, diluar kedai, dia mendongak keatas, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah bola api padat yang menerjang konoha, sebelum bola api itu sampai, naruto sudah meraung dan menembakkan satu-satunya tekhnik yang dia tau bisa menghentikan bola api itu

 **Pegasus Ryusei ken**

Sebuah pukulan dia lancarkan keatas, dari pukulan itu, puluhan sinar berbentuk bola berwarna putih terbang menghantam bola api itu hingga hancur dan menghilang, menyebabkan kekacauan di pusat desa, dan menyebabkan para ANBU dari berbagai divisi, bahkan NE milik Danzo berkumpul di pusat desa, mengelilingi naruto, "naruto-sama, ada apa ini" ANBU dengan topeng burung hantu menanyakan keadaan, namun tanpa menoleh naruto memberikan perintah, "lakukan evakuasi, konoha saat ini sedang dalam keadaan siaga satu, sampaikan itu pada hokage, aku akan mengurus yang satu ini" ANBU dengan topeng kucing hendak angkat bicara, namun naruto memotongnya, "sendiri" ucapan itu begitu singkat namun tegas, ANBU tadi mengangguk dan kembali melaksanakan instruksi.

Setelah semua ANBU (termasuk NE) pergi melaksanakan evakuasi, naruto kembali mengalihkan direksinya ke langit kemudian berucap, "kau tau, tidak ada gunanya sembunyi dariku, **Kagaho** ", beberapa detik hening, sebuah tawa membuat para ANBU yang telah selesai melaksanakan evakuasi terkejut, seorang pria yang melayang dilangit, dengan menggunakan armor berwarna hitam disertai sayap dipunggungnya, muncul entah dari mana, "hahahahaha, seperti yang diharapkan darimu, **God Saint, Kamui no Naruto** ", pujian itu tidak lantas membuat naruto senang, malah tatapannya semakin tajam, "apa yang kau inginkan Kagaho", pria bernama Kagaho tadi tersenyum sinis, "tentu saja... **membunuhmu** ", setelah berteriak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah gelombang kejut, mengejutkan para ANBU.

Menatap tempat naruto berdiri, mereka membulatkan mata, pria yang tadi melayang di udara kini telah berada dihadapan shinobi terkuat di Konoha itu dengan sebuah tinju teracung yang kini ditangkap naruto hanya dengan... satu jari, tinju yang menghasilkan gelombang kejut besar yang bahkan membuat mereka agak terdorong dari tempat mereka berdiri, ditahan hanya dengan satu jari telunjuk? Mereka, kembali mengingat, mengapa naruto mendapatkan gelar sebagai yang terkuat, yang bahkan melampaui sandaime hokage.

Namikaze Minato, kini tengah menatap cemas ke tengah desa, meskipun jauh namun dia bisa melihat 'putranya' tengah menahan tinjudari orang tak dikenal ber armor hitam, dia bukannya takut naruto akan terluka, walau bagaimanapun naruto adalah yang terkuat di desa ini, kalau bukan di dunia shinobi ini, tapi kali ini, lawan yang muncul sepertinya makhluk yang sama dengan tempat dimana naruto berlatih, karena itulah dia cemas.

Kembali ke naruto yang kini masih menatap tajam kagaho, sementara kagaho, yang ditatap, hanya menyeringai, berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti naruto, benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih, dia sudah mendengarnya, bahwa pemuda berambut pirang didepannya ini, merupakan **Saint** dengan kekuatan tertinggi dari keseluruhan **Saint** yang ada di dimensi sana, bahkan menurut apa yang dia dengar, naruto merupakan **Saint** , yang jauh lebih kuat dari **Saint** legendaris **Sagitarius Seiya,** karena itulah dia berniat menantang pemuda ini.

Naruto sendiri, mendengar isi hati makhluk didepannya ini benar-benar geram, menyusulnya kemari hanya untuk melawannya, tanpa mengindahkan hukum perpindahan dimensi, "mereka yang berasal dari dimensi berbeda, ketika berpindah dimensi, tidak boleh membunuh makhluk dari dimensi lain, jika ia melanggar maka nyawalah taruhannya". Akan tetapi, meskipun mengetahui hal itu, kagaho masih saja datang kemari, dan menyerangnya ditempat penuh orang biasa.\

Setelah perdebatan batin yang agak alot itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk berpindah dan melawan kagaho ditempat yang luas dan tidak ada orang yang akan menajdi korban, berkonsentrasi sejenak, kemudian, tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang, lalu

 **DDDUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari belakang bukit hokage, membuat para ANBU, shinobi dan bahkan hokage melesat kesana, ketika mereka sampai kesana, mereka melihat naruto tengah memandang tajam ke kagaho hawa disekitarnya pun benar-benar berat, disisi kagaho juga begitu, meskpiun nampak jelas terlihat kalau kagaho juga tertekan dengan aura omega yang dikeluarkan naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, naruto dan kagaho menghilang dari pandangan, lalu dari udara dentuman-dentuman keras disertai dengan gelombang kejut yang seakan-akan membelah udara menghiasi langit, para shinobi dan ANBU tidak ada yang mampu mengikuti gerakan mereka berdua, kakashi dan hiashi sudah mengaktifkan byakugan dan sharingan guna menlihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun hasilnya nihil, mereka benar-benar hanya melihat kilatan-kilatan emas dan hitam.

Disisi naruto dan kagaho, jual beli serangan masih terjadi, ketika mereka menapak ditanah, kagaho tengah mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah naruto, namun dapat ditahan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menangkap tangan kagaho menariknya kedepan lalu menghantamkan lututnya tepat di ulu hati kagaho. 'kh, sial, dia benar-benar kuat, bahkan meski tanpa menggunakan clothnya, persis seperti yang dikatakan **Dartz** , kalau begini aku harus mundur'.

Ketika menapak ditanah, naruto sudah memperkirakan bahwa kagaho akan melarikan diri, dan benar saja, sebuah portal tercipta dibawah kagaho dan menelannya hingga hilang tak berbekas.

Sebuah mata merah memandang cermin, melihat pertarungan kagaho dan naruto, mata berbeda warna itu menatap tertarik, "hahahahahahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari sang pewaris **God Cloth** , **Kamui no Naruto** , tapi tidak akan lama, akan kudapatkan cloth itu, begitu juga denganmu, **Naruto-kun** ".

 **T B C**

 **Haihaihaihaih minna-san, saya kembali, alhamdulillah saya berhasil menyelasikan ini dalam waktu dan tempo yang sesingkat-sngkatnya, saya harap pembaca sekalian tidak kecewa dengan ini, salnya actionnya masih kurang, namun pasti akan saya tambahkan insya allah, aok itu saja.**

 **Ryuga log out.**


	11. senju menma

Sebelumnya

Sebuah mata merah memandang cermin, melihat pertarungan kagaho dan naruto, mata berbeda warna itu menatap tertarik, "hahahahahahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari sang pewaris **God Cloth** , **Kamui no Naruto** , tapi tidak akan lama, akan kudapatkan cloth itu, begitu juga denganmu, **Naruto-kun** ".

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

Chapter 11

Saat ini, konoha sedang sangat ramai, bukan karena ada festival atau perayaan, namun konoha akan menjadi tuan rumah dalam ujian chuunin yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi. Naruto, saat ini tengah berjalan menuju gedung hokage, dia masuk sebagai salah satu panitia pengawas, bergabung dengan para jounin, chuunin dan ANBU.

Saat dalam perjalanan, tidak sengaja naruto melihat, beberapa ninja suna dan oto berjalan menuju sebuah gang sempit, berniat membaca fikiran mereka namun dia sedikit kesulitan, karena ternyata fikiran mereka dibentengi fuinjutsu yang akan langsung meledak begitu di masuki oleh orang lain, sepertinya guna mencegah beberapa shinobi dengan kemampuan telepati tingkat tinggi seperti shinobi dari klan yang yamanaka untuk mengambil informasi dari kepala mereka langsung.

Berniat mengikuti mereka, naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, kenapa dia harus susah-susah mengikuti mereka?, 'ah naruto kau bodoh, kenapa tidak pakai itu saja', dia menutup matanya lalu menengadahkan sebelah tangannya, tiba-tiba diatas tangannya, tercipta sesuatu seperti orang-orangan, namun terbuat dari…. Roh, yap, salah satu kemampuan yang dia pelajari dari saint emas cancer, namun dia- ah sudahlah, nanti kita jelaskan bersama.

Setelah membiarkan roh itu mengikuti para shinobi tadi (yang tentu saja tidak akan disadari siapapun karena itu adalah roh dan bukan makhluk hidup) dia bergegas menuju gedung hokage, sesamapinya disana, dia melihat para shinobi dari tingkatan chuunin dan jounin sudah berkumpul ditempat pertemuan, ketika masuk, dia mendapat bisikan-bisikan yang sebenarnya bagus, namun itu membuatnya canggung, kenapa? Itu karena beberapa jounin dan chuunin menunduk padanya, bahkan ada yang memanggilnya **Ryujin-sama** dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, **sangat tidak nyaman**.

Memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kakashi yang tengah bercengkrama dengan beberapa jounin seangkatannya yang dia kenali sebagai, **Asuma Sarutobi, Yuhi Kurenai, Gekko hayate,** si monster hijau yang dia kalahkan dalam ujian sparring beberapa bulan lalu, dan perempuan yang dia tau sebagai **Mitarashi Anko** salah satu hasil uji coba **Orochimaru** ketika sannin ular itu masih di Konoha.

Ketika dia hendak bergabung bersama kakashi, dia merasakan sesuatu, aura kehidupan tanpa emosi yang tengah bersembunyi di beberapa tempat dan itu membuatnya marah, kenapa? Karena yang bersembunyi itu adalah NE, mereka sepertinya berniat melakukan pengupingan dalam pertemuan ini.

Memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan, naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu melakukan gerakan meninju dengan cepat, membuat beberapa orang disana bingung, namun kebingungan mereka terbayar, ketika salah satu tiang penyangga bangunan hancur dan memperlihatkan seorang ANBU dengan topeng polos yang tengah bersembunyi, semua yang ada disana terperangah, mereka sudah berada diruangan selama krang kebih 1 setengah jam tapi tidak bias merasakan apapun, tapi pemuda yang bahkan usianya belum sampai 17 tahun itu, bias menemukan ANBU yang bersembunyi dengan sangat mudah.

ANBU yang bersembunyi tadi berniat pergi, ketika mendapati bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, melihat kebawah, ternyata kakinya sudah membek sampai lutut, dan hawa dingin itu berasal dari pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto sendiri masih diam, matanya tertutupi poni rambutnya, "bagi kalian yang masih sembunyi layaknya cacing tanah di gumpalan lumpur sawah, sebaiknya pergi atau keluar, sebelum kalian…" kata-katanya terhenti, hanya untuk memberikan tontonan pada semua peserta rapat yang hadir, dimana ANBU yang tadinya berdiri tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya membeku, kini seluruh tubuhnya telah membeku. Naruto menjetikkan jari, lalu tiba-tiba saja, es yang mengurung ANBU tadi berubah jadi serpiha yang tertiup angin, begitu juga dengan ANBU yang didalamnya. "akan bernasib seperti itu" ucapnya.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut, bahkan ada beberapa yang bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan dari shinobi yang dirumorkan merupakan shinobi terkuat di konoha itu. Selang beberapa detik hening, tba-tiba saja dari berbagai sudut bangunan, keluar ANBU dengan topeng polos yang kemudian menghilang. Naruto sendiri melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda ke arah kakashi dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dilantai.

Kakashi dkk, hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka sebagai respon atas apa yang dilakuakn pemuda berambut pirang itu, "a-ano, naruto-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?" kurenai membuka percakapan, dan hasilnya dia mendapat delikan yang cukup membuatnya berjengit dari naruto, "pertama yuhi-san, tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kita sama-sama shinobi konoha, dan lagi, aku tidak melakukan apapun hingga pantas dipanggil seperti itu….." dia menunda, " yang kedua, aku lelah berdiri, jadi aku akan duduk hingga acara selesai, lagipula tidak akan ada bedanya jika aku berdiri ataupun duduk selama cara berlangsung kan? Memangnya siapa yang akan mendengarkan pendapat dari seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun" rungutnya. Kurenai dan yang lainnya tertegun, seeprtinya mereka harus sedikit bersabar menghadapi tingkah 'putra' hokage mereka ini.

Sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya pertemuan dimulai dengan mendengarkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan menjadi faktor penilaian dalam ujian kali ini, bukan hanya itu, mengingat bahwa dalam ujian seperti ini sangat rawan penyusup, maka para ANBU dan naruto sebagai pemimpin, akan bertugas mengamankan jalannya ujian hingga selesai. Sebelum pertemuan ditutup, sandaime mengizinkan peserta pertemuan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, yang diterima dengan angkat tangan oleh naruto, "aku ingin bertanya, apakah diperbolehkan membunuh peserta selama ujian berlangsung, jika disertai dengan alasan yang kuat?" pertanyaan itu membuat semua yang ada disana diam, namun tak lama, karena suasana kembali di kondusifkan dengan deheman dari sandaime, "ekhem, jika situasi seperti itu terjadi dan tidak ada jalan lain, maka hal itu diperbolehkan, sebelumnya, atas dasar apa kau bertanya seperti itu naruto-kun?" naruto berdiri lalu menatap sandaime dengan tatapan tajam, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, yang kemudian

 **DDDUUUAAAARRRRR**

Tembok dibelakang sandaime hancur, bahkan pohon-pohon dibelakang gedung pertemuan hancur hingga menciptakan bekas seperti bola raksasa yang menggelinding dan menghancurkan sekitar. Diujung bekas itu, naruto tengah mencengkeram dua orang dengan pakaian dengan symbol desa yang berbeda, ditangan kirinya dia tengah mencekik seorang pria berkacamata berambut putih diikat dengan hitaiate konoha, sementara ditangan kanannya, dia mencengeram kerah seorang ANBU yang sepertinya perempuan bertopeng kucing berambut ungu diikat yang kemudian dia lepaskan -setelah membaca isi hatinya-.

Sementara itu, semua yang ada disana masih dalam keadaan syok, bahkan kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya, sedangkan guy, langsung memasang wajah serius disertai sikap waspada dengan kuda-kuda bertarung khasnya, sandaime dan yondaime sendiri, masih dapat menguasai diri setelah beberapa menit tertegun, mereka langsung menghilang dan muncul disamping naruto, "naruto, siapa dia? " minato bertanya, naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, yang kemudian tubuh di tangannya itu tiba-tiba ditutupi asap, dan berubah menjadi wujud yang lain, rambutnya masih berwarna putih, namun hanya sebatas bahu dan tidak diikat seperti tadi, "sosok tadi adalah yakushi kabuto, namun seperti yang kalian lihat, itu hanyalah henge, sandaime-sama, yondaime-sama, bisa kita bicara ditempat lain? Hanya bertiga" naruto menatap tubuh ditangannya dengan pandangan serius.

Minato dan sandaime mengangguk, jika naruto berkata seperti itu, maka sudah pasti ada masalah serius yang akan terjadi. "kita bicara di ruangan hokage", tiba-tiba saja, kepulan asap muncul, lalu memeprlihatkan seorang ANBU dengan topeng beruang, "kuma, bawa dia ke unit introgasi lalu serahkan pada ibiki" perintah minato yang dijawab anggukan oleh ANBU tadi. Mereka bertiga lalu menghilang dengan cara masing-masing.

Sesampainya diruang hokage, suasana langsung tegang, wajah naruto benar-benar mencerminkan seorang shinobi yang sepertinya sudah punya segudang pengalaman, meskipun pada nyatanya memang begitu, "orang tadi, adalah fuuma sasame, dari klan fuuma. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak objek percobaan orochimaru, dari yang ku'lihat' dia sedang melakukan pengintaian terhadap ujian kali ini, tujuannya masih belum kuketahui, namun aku punya beberapa dugaan" dia menghentikan, Sandaime memerintahkan untu melanjutkan, "sebutkan", "pertama, arsip rahasia serta kehancuran konoha, mengingat orang yang memerintahkannya sudah pasti orochimaru, aku bisa mencium bau ular ditubuhnya, yang kedua sasuke dan kehancuran konoha, mengingat dari beberapa 'mata-mata yang kukirim, memberikan informasi bahwa ular tua itu sangat terobsesi dengan sharingan dan keabadian, yang ketiga kematian kalian berdua dan kehancuran konoha" dia mengakhiri hipotesanya, member kesempatan pada sandaime untuk bertanya, "mengapa dia ingin menghancurkan konoha", naruto tertawa, "hhhh, konoha telah membuangnya, dia merasa kalau desa ini harus hancur karena menyia-nyiakan bakatnya".

Mereka terdiam, ini masalah serius, salah mengambil tindakan akan berakibat pada hancurnya konoha, ditambah lagi yang mereka bicarakan adalah orochimaru, meskipun ada peluang mereka bisa menang tapi tidak akan bisa dipungkiri, konoha akan menerima kerugian yang sangat besar. Minato memijit pelipisnya, dia benar-benar pusing, masalah anaknya masih belum selesai, sekarang sudah ada masalah baru, apakah tuhan benar-benar membencinya karena sudah mentelantarkan anaknya, hingga mengirimkan berbagai macam cobaan tanpa henti. Sandaime melihatnyam saat ini minato sedang dalam kondisi terjepit, terjebak dalam pilihan yang sulit, mereka bisa saja membatalkan ujian ini, tapi sekali lagi, yang mereka bicarakan adalah orochimaru, yang diduga sudah menyusup dan berbaur menjadi peserta, bukan tidak mungkin mantan muridnya itu sudah menyiapakan ratusan rencana cadangan jika ujian ini dibatalkan.

Belum lagi mereka sempat mengambil nafas, naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka termenung sebelum pemuda pirang itu menghilang, "akan ada kesedihan mendalam yang menerpa desa ini, bahkan jika kalian berusaha sekuat tenaga, rencana tuhan tidak akan bisa kalian cegah" ucapnya, yang kemudian menghilang ditelan lingkaran yang entah muncul dari mana. Ucapan itu benar-benar membuat kedua kage itu kaget, itu bukan ancaman, apalagi candaan, entah kenapa, apa yang dikatakan naruto, benar-benar akan terjadi, dan itu membuat mereka takut, S.A.N.G.A.T, T.A.K.U.T.

Sekembalinya dari ruang hokage, naruto berkeumpul kembali dengan kakashi dkk, yang kemudian diberondong pertanyaan tentang apa yang tejadi, yang dijawab dengan , "bukan apa-apa" oleh pemuda pirang itu. Setelah kejadian tidak terduga tadi, pertemuan dilanjutkan dan diakhiri dengan pidato singkat-panjang- dari sandaime. Naruto sendiri langsung menuju partemen yang dia tinggali.

Sesampainya disana sebelum masuk, tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkat tangannya, dan menangkap sebuah kunai yang berniat menusuk tengkuknya, lalu melempar kunai itu dengan kecepatan 'mengagumkan' dan menancap dipohon, setelah menggores pipi pelaku yang ingin menusukkkan kunai tadi ke tengkuknya, "hanya seorang pengecut yang melakukan tindakan seperti tadi" ungkapnya.

Lalu, dari balik pohon tadi, keluar soerang pria berambut hitam, berwajah hampir mirip minato, hanya saja beda rambut dan matanya yang berwarna hitam. Naruto menatap datar pada pria didepannya, dia 'kenal' pria ini, dia telah 'membaca'nya, senju menma, sepupu jauh senju tsunade, lebih tepatnya, dia adalah cucu dari tobirama senju yang juga memiliki potensi untuk melebihi kakeknya.

Menma sendiri, datang ke konoha, karena ingin mengikuti ujian chunin atas rekomendasi bibinya, namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi perhatiannya, seorang shinobi yang tidak memiliki cakra, mampu mengalahkan hokage ketiga dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu bahkan, dikatakan bahwa dia mampu mengalahkan sandaime tanpa luka sedikitpun. Karena itulah dia mencari orang itu, berniat menantangnya, tapi, dia yang mewarisi kemampuan sang kakek, mengetahui bahwa orang didepannya saat ini, bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dia kalahkan, dia memang tidak bisa merasakan cakra dalam tubuh pemuda didepannya, tapi, ada sebuah energy asing, yang mengalir kuat dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya takut.

Selagi tenggelam dalam pikirannya, menma tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tadi berjarak beberapa meter darinya, kini telah berada tepat didepannya, hingga membuatnya terkejut, reflex dia melompat ke belakang, 'bagaimana mungkin, aku tidak menyadarinya, bahkan jika dia tidak memiliki cakra, seharusnya aku bisa merasakan pergerakannya melalui aura membunuh-' dia tersentak, dia tidak bisa merasakan aura membunuh pemuda itu. "ada perlu apa hingga kau berniat membunuhku, orang asing" sahut naruto.

Menma tersentak, aura intimidasi benar-benar menekannya, keringat dingin keluar mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba memperlihatkan bahwa dia disini yang seharusnya mengintimidasi, nama senju dibelakang namanya, membuktikan bahwa dia harus dihormati, apalagi oleh orang seperti naruto, "namaku menma, senju menma…." Dengan wajah arogan, menma merasa percaya diri, bahwa pemuda didepannya ini pasti akan terkejut dan langsung meminta maaf padanya, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan.

Pemuda didepannya ini, hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa merasa terkejut atau bahkan takut, dia kembali mengintimidasi, "apa kau tidak dengar? Aku senju menma", naruto menaikkan alisnya, "lalu?", menma geram, biasanya, orang yang mendengar namanya akan bergetar dan langsung minta maaf, tapi kali ini, pria dihadapannya masih berdiri dan memasang wajah datar ketika dia sudah mengatakan nama aslinya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan hendak pergi kalau saja menma tidak melesat dan menghadang naruto dengan tinju, yang ditahan oleh si pirang dengan tangan kiri dan mata tertutup.

Menma tambah geram, "brengs-" ucapan menma tidak bisa selesai karena mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul disebuah padang tandus dengan langit yang berwarna merah, "kau ingin menantangku bertarung kan?" naruto membuka pembicaraan, menma yang mendengarnya menyeringai, "heh, kau tau rupanya", naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba bercahaya, lalu ketika cahaya itu hilang tangan kanannya telah terbungkus sebuah sarung tangan emas, yang merupakan bagian clothnya, "kalau begitu maju dan selesaikan, ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan" dia seakan mengejek menma dengan menggerakkan satu jarinya menyuruh menma menyerang duluan yang tentu saja membakara emosi menma.

Menma geram, dia langsung melesat dengan tinju teracung ke depan bersiap memukul naruto, namun bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh pemuda bermata biru itu, menma tidak menyerah dia langsung mengarahkan lututnya ke perut naruto, namun naruto berhasil menghentikannya dengan menubrukkan lututnya ke lutut menma. Menma menghentakkan naruto ke depan namun malah dia yang terdorong ke belakang. Merangkai segel tangan, menma melancarkan jutsunya

 **Suiton : Mizudama**

Sebuah bola air menerjang naruto, namun naruto melompat keatas menghindari bola air tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja menma sudah ada diatas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan teracung ke atas, "JATUHLAHHHH" berniat memukul naruto, namun tiba-tiba naruto yang dia pukul menjadi blur lalu menghilang, "kau sebut dirimu shinobi namun tidak bisa membedakan yang asli dengan after image?" suara ejekan berasal dari belakangnya, ketika dia berbalik sebuah sentilan didahi membuatnya melesat kebawah dengan cepat hingga menghasilkan kawah besar dengan dia(menma) sebagai pusatnya.

Menma sendiri, dalam keadaan yang benar-benar mengenaskan, tubuhnya babak belur, pakaiannya sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya celana yang tinggal selutut. Mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, serta beberapa bagian berwarna biru dengan benjolan yang menyertai. Namun meskipun begitu dia masih sadar, menunjukkan bahwa dia punya ketahanan tubuh yang cukup kuat.

Naruto berjalan mendekati menma, berniat memeriksa keadaan menma, namun yang dia lihat menma marah, sangat marah, dia dipentalkan hanya dengan sebuah sentilan?, bahkan dia cukup kuat untu bisa menahan pukulan dari bibinya, senju tsunade, tapi dia dipentalkan oleh sebuah sentilan?, well sebenarnya yang dilakukan naruto bukanlah sebuah sentilan biasa, sentilan itu disertai dengan serangan berupa pancaran cosmo ke wajah menma dalam bentuk kepalan tangan alias tinju alias bogem, karena itulah wajah menma babak belur seperti dihajar sebuah tinju besar.

"brengsek!, tidak pernah aku dipermalukan seperti ini" serunya, mendengar itu, alis sebelah kiri naruto terangkat, "kau kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan nada datar serta wajah datarnya-lagi-, menma mendelik, "kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?, kau membuat seorang keturunan senju seperti ini, dank au masih bertanya kenapa?" baru saja ingin melanjutkan teriakannya, tiba-tiba saja tempat bertarung mereka pecah lalu mereka sudah berada di tempat sebelumnya, TANPA PERUBAHAN APAPUN, baik itu pakaian mereka, ataupun kondisi menma.

Naruto yang melihatnya, menghela nafas, "tadi itu ruangan hiperbolik, seperti ruangan imajinasi, namun yang terjadi bukanlah khayalan, hanya ruangan itu saja yang bersifat seperti khayalan, sehingga ketika pertarungan selesai, bahkan ketika kau mati didalam sana sekalipun, kau tidak akan kenapa-napa di dunia ini, meski efek pertarungannya akan tetap terasa" jelasnya panjang lebar. Hal itu membuat menma menganga, sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah songongnya.

Naruto beranjak masuk ke apartemennya, "sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu, gedung tempat pendaftaran ujian chuninnya disana.." ucap naruto sambil menunjuk pada gedung besar di sebelah timur, "batas akhir waktu pengumpulannya tinggal 17 menit lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat jika ingin mendatar".

Menma yang masih belum ngeh betul apa yang terjadi masih memproses kata-kata naruto

17 menit

17 menit

17 menit

17 menit

"APPPPPAAAAAA!" dia langsung melesat, meninggalkan naruto yang berjalan masuk ke apartemennya untuk tidur.

 **T B C**

 **Yo, jumpa lagi dengan saya, akhirnya chapter selanjutnya selesai juga, saya tidak akan mengucapkan apapun, cuman selamat membaca aja.**

 **HAKUMEIRYUGA OUT**


	12. invasion part 1

Sebelumnya

Naruto beranjak masuk ke apartemennya, "sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu, gedung tempat pendaftaran ujian chuninnya disana.." ucap naruto sambil menunjuk pada gedung besar di sebelah timur, "batas akhir waktu pengumpulannya tinggal 17 menit lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat jika ingin mendatar".

Menma yang masih belum ngeh betul apa yang terjadi masih memproses kata-kata naruto

17 menit

17 menit

17 menit

17 menit

"APPPPPAAAAAA!" dia langsung melesat, meninggalkan naruto yang berjalan masuk ke apartemennya untuk tidur.

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO-JIISAN**

Summary Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda,hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kurangnya hal itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning: kurang bisa dipahami(mungkin), abal-abal, dll**

…

… **..**

…

…

… **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Ujian chunin tahap pertama sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, waktu yang diberikan adalah 90 menit, dengan pengawas ujian Morino Ibiki serta beberapa shinobi lain, ibiki sendiri adalah seorang shinobi yang bertugas di bagian introgasi dan penyiksaan, sudah tentu mental para peserta yang menjadi bulan-bulanan pria dengan beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah seramnya itu, "mereka yang ketahuan mencontek, atau kegiatan serupa lainnya, maka akan dikeluarkan bersama semua anggota timnya, percayalah pada diri kalian, banggalah menjadi shinobi" adalah doktrin keras yang disampaikan ibiki ketika ujian pertama dimulai.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit ujian berjalan, sebuah kunai meluncur dan menancap tepan diatas kertas ujian seorang peserta, "hei, apa-apaan ini" protes dilancarkannya, ibiki sendiri menatap tajam pada pemuda itu, "kau ketahuan mencontek, segera tinggalkan ruangan beserta dengan anggota timmu" ucapnya, tidak mau kalah si peserta yang merupakan pemuda itu kembali melayangkan protes, "apa buktinya kalau aku mencontek" ancamnya, "tidak perlu dibuktikan, seluruh ruangan ini tidak hanya diisi oleh chunin dan jounin serta kalian sebagai peserta bocah, tapi juga ada beberapa shinobi dari klan yamanaka yang bisa membaca pikiran, serta beberapa shinobi berpengalaman yang memperhatikan gerak gerikmu dari tadi, jadi keluar sebelum aku merobek mulutmu" tidak mampu membantah, pemuda tadi keluar dengan diikuti oleh 2 orang anggota timnya yang lain.

Ujian masih terus berjalan dihiasi dengan kunai yang sesekali beterbangan dan mendarat di kertas para peserta yang ketahuan mencontek, teriakan frustasi pun ikut meramaikan ruangan. Ketika waktu 90 menit sudah berlalu, "baiklah waktu habis, seeprti yang ku katakana sebelum ujian dimulai, pertanyaan ke-10 akan dibacakan ketika waktu ujian untuk 9 nomor lainnya sudah selesai, tapi sebelum kubcakan pertanyaan ke-10 nya, ada 2 aturan lagi yang akan kutambahkan, pertama, kalian bebas memilih untuk ikut menjawab pertanyaan ini atau tidak, yang kedua, ketika kalian memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini dan jawaban kalian salah, maka kalian akan kehilangan hak kalian untuk menjadi chunin… selamanya" setelah kalimat diselesaikan berbagai protes mulai berdatangan, mulai dari 'apa-apaan itu' atau 'aturan bodoh macam apa itu' atau 'kalau begitu untuk apa pertanyaan tadi dijawab' sampai 'aku mau pipis' #ergh lupakan yang terakhir itu#.

Ibiki menyeringai melihat lebih dari sebagian peserta melayangkan protes, namun dia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat beberapa orang masih tenang-tenang saja, seperti sasuke, menma, neji, bahkan natsumi yang hyperaktif pun hanya diam sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ibiki memulai aksinya, "yang memilih untuk tidak ikut silahkan angkat tangan dan keluar dari ruangan….." beberapa tangan mulai terangkat, disertai langkah kaki menggema meninggalkan ruang ujian, "bagi kalian yang masih tinggal, sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa kalian yakin?" pertanyaan itu membuat beberapa orang yang tinggal semakin menciut nyalinya, namun masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak mengangkat tangan karena tidak ingin mengecewakan anggota timnya, seperti sakura.

Melihat keteguhan peserta yang masih bertahan, membuat ibiki tersenyum senang, "sepertinya, bagaimanapun hasilnya akan tetap sama, kalian semua….. LULUS" dan ucapan itu hampir membuat saukra melompat kegirangan sebelum menyadari sesuatu, "tunggu, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan ke-10 nya"ibiki menyeringai, membuat sakura hampir saja kencing dicelana, "yang kutanyakan tadi adalah pertanyaan ke-10, bisa dibilang juga piliha kalian adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan ke-10 itu, bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci, ryujin-san?" sesosok maklhuk berambut kuning cerah muncul dari sisi gelap dibelakang ruangan, "ujian ini hanyalah ujian untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian dalam mengumpulkan informasi, dengan kata lain, kata 'ketahuan mencontek' adalah petunjuk untuk kalian. Bagi mereka yang melakukan tindakan ceroboh dan ketahuan mencontek bisa diartikan sama saja dengan kehilangan nyawa ketika mereka tertangkap diderah musuh, saat sedang mengumpulkan informasi…." Naruto menghentikan perkataanya.

Semua yang diruanagan menatap naruto kagum, "dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pilihan, mempertahankan informasi yang kalian miliki, namun dengan resiko mati, atau menyerahkan informasi yang kalian miliki dan tetap hidup, namun desa kalian yang akan menerima akibatnya, yang artinya sama saja dengan menunda kematian kalian" naruto menatap sasuke dan natsumi bergantian, lalu tersenyum, "dengan kata lain, mereka yang menganggap sebuah pangkat seperti hidup dan matinya, jelas akn mundur jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti tadi, tapi masa depan adalah pilihan, berfikir untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, namun ada beberapa pilihan yang seorang shinobi tidak boleh ambil meski ia bisa. Jika kalian memilih mundur tadi, dan berhasil menjadi orang besar suatu saat nanti, sejarah akan mencatat kejadian ini. Bahwa kau pernah meragukan dirimu dan mempertaruhkan keyakinanmu hanya demi sebuah pangkat, dan itu adalah pembodohan terhadap dirimu sendiri" dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan suara jendela pecah, yang memunculkan seorang kunoichi sexy, Anko Mitarashi.

Kunoichi berdada lumayan besar itu menatap peserta yang tersisa sambil menyeringai, ada sekitar 99 orang atau 33 tim yang masih tersisa, dan itu lumayan banyak, "sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan sentuhanmu, ibiki" ibiki yang mendengarnya hanya menatap datar wanita sexy itu, "baiklah anak-anak, ujian selanjutnya akan dilangsungkan di hutan kematian, bergegaslah, para chunin itu akan mengantar kalian" ucap Anko sambil menunjuk beberapa chunin yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, para peserta sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk hutan kematian, terlihat beberapa shinobi berdiri disetiap pintu gerbang masuk kedalam hutan yang terkenal karena diciptakan oleh hokage pertama desa konoha itu, lalu disebelah kiri peserta ada sebuah tenda dengan 2 orang shinobi didalamnya, "baiklah para bocah, akan kujelaskan beberapa hal dalam ujian tahap kedua ini, tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan 2 buah gulungan yang berbeda, yaitu gulungan 'langit' dan gulungan 'bumi', akan tetapi, kalian harus merebutnya dari tim lain, bahkan jika itu adalah teman kalian sendiri yang berasal dari desa yang sama, sebelum gulungan dibagikan, satu orang dari kalian harus masuk ke tenda itu dan menandatangani surat perjanjian ini" sambil menunjukkkan surat yang dimaksud, seorang peserta mengajukan pertanyaan, "surat apa itu, dan kenapa kami harus menandatanganinya?" Anko menyeringai, "dalam ujian tahap kedua ini, tidak ada aturan sama sekali, dengan kata lain kalian bebas merebut gulungan dari tim lain dengan cara apapu termasuk, MEMBUNUH….." dan hal itu sontak membuat semua peserta kaget, meskipun ada beberapa yang masih bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Anko melanjutkan penjelasannya, "surat ini adalah surat perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa jika kalian mati, hilang atau apapun, desa kalian tidak akan menyerang konoha" dan hal itu menambah rasa terkejut para peserta, "bagi yang tidak bersedia menandatangani surat ini akan dinyatakan gugur dalam ujian tahap kedua ini, jadi pikirkan baik-baik, kami akan memberikan waktu 20 menit bagi kalian untuk berfikir" dan menghilang, Anko menghilang setelah menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya, meninggalkan para peserta dalam kebimbangan untk melanjutkan ujian atau tidak.

Disebuah cabang pohon, Naruto menatap para peserta dengan intens, dia yakin, bahwa kelompok Rokie 12 akan tetap mengikuti ujian ini, begitu juga dengan sabaku bersaudara. Naruto bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh yang tidak terkendali dari pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya, setelah 'menganalisa' lebih dalam, dia mengetahui bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena sosok yang entah kenapa dipanggil 'ibu' oleh pemuda merah bata itu, "bijuu bisa punya anak juga ya? Ku piker mereka semua jantan" pikirnya polos.

20 menit berlalu dengan cepat, Anko kembali masih dengan seringaian mengerikannya, "baiklah, bagi yang menyetujui untuk ikut dalam ujian tahap kedua ini, silahkan masuk kedalam tenda disana untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan sekaligus mengambil gulungan kalian, setelah itu kembalilah berbaris bersama anggota tim kalian". Para perwakilan tim yang sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian sekaligus mengambil gulungan, yang ternyata semua tim memutuskan untuk ikut, kembali ke tim mereka, "baiklah, silahkan berbaris didepan gerbang yang kalian inginkan" ada 5 gerbang yang disiapkan untuk memasuki hutan kematian, setiap gerbang yang dimasuki memiliki rute dengan kelebihan dan kekuranagn masing-masing, "baiklah, kalian akan masuk setelah aba-abaku, dan satu pesan terakhirku untuk kalian, JANGAN MATI, MULAI" para peserta melesat masuk ke hutan kematian, tak lama kemudian, jeritan para peserta disertai raungan hewan buas, menghiasi ujian tahap kedua ini.

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di salah satu dahan pohon, tengah duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan mata, beberapa saat kemudian, melintas dua tim dengan interval yang berbeda didepannya, kedua tim itu langsung berhenti ketika melihat naruto memegang dua buah gulungan yang mereka cari, "hei kau" mendengar seseorang memanggilnya naruto membuka matanya, "ada apa" kedua tim itu menyeringai melihatnya, "berikan kedua gulunganmu dank au akan selamat" naruto tak memperdulikan ancaman iyu, "jika tidak mau terluka lebih baik minggir" ancamnya balik, enam orang itu menyeringai, "kami berenam dan kau sendirian, memangnya kau bisa apa?" ledek salah seorang dari mereka, tiba-tiba saja naruto menghilang meninggalkan after image yang tidak disadari siapapun dan muncul di belakang wanita dari tim yang muncul belakangan dan memukul tengkuknya, seketika wanita tersebut jatuh pingsan dan mengejutkan anggota timnya, "terkadang kualitas bisa mengalahkan kuantitas, bahkan meski kalian ada 10 orang, jika kalian tidak mengetahui set kemampuan lawan kalian, sama saja kalian menggali kuburan sendiri" ucap naruto, bayangan yang duduk dipohon langsung menghilang.

Sementara naruto tengah meladeni 5 orang yang menyebalkannya minta ampun, tim 7 natsumi, sasuke dan sakura sedang melawan seorang wanita jadi-jadian, bagaimana tidak, ketika dia sudah kena telak jurus bola api sasuke, dia tidak terluka sama sekali, hanya kulitnya yang mengelupas dan memperlihatkan sebelah mata yang berbeda dengan yang tadi, sosoknya seperti ular yang ganti kulit paksa, "khukhukhukhu, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang uchiha sasuke, kau benar-benar berbakat" entah itu sebuah hinaan atau pujian, sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menggeram pelan, meski sharingan dua tomoenya sudah aktif tapi dia masih tidak bisa melihat gerakan wanita ini, natsumi sedang terluka dan sakura sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan untuk bertarung, dia hanya bisa mengulur waktu dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kabur.

Selagi memikirkan strategi untuk kabur, sasuke terlambat menyadari ketika wanita didepannya sudah menghilang dan berada dibelakangnya, memberikan tendangan tepat dipunggungnya, melemparkannya dan menabrak pohon yang berada didepannya, "khukhukhu, meski kau berbakat, kau tetap saja masih lemah sasuke-kun, jika begini, bagaimana bisa kau membalaskan dendammu pada kakakm-" insting si wanita berteriak, dia langsung melompat kebelakang ketika sebuah tekanan cakra hendang merobek tubuhnya, dan benar saja, seorang anak perempuan yang tadi dia lumpuhkan kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata merah, kumis dipipinya menebal, serta taring dan kukunya memanjang, " **tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai sasuke lebih dari ini** " suara berat keluar dari pita suara natsumi, udara disekitar gadis itupun ikut memberat, sakura bahkan tengah ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat natsumi, "khukhukhu, akhirnya sang rubah menampakkan diri, aku akan menikmati saat-saat aku membelah dirimu, tapi sayang sekali, urusanku saat ini bukanlah denganmu, tapi dengan sasuke-kun, jadi menyingkirlah" tiba-tiba saja natsumi terpental ketika wanita tiba didepannya dan menampar dirinya hingga terbang kesamping.

Namun belum genap dua langkah dia bergerak, kini gilirannya yang terlempar keras karen cakaran natsumi yang disertai dengan tekanan cakra kyubi, ledakan menghiasi tempat sang wanita. Tapi sepertinya serangan natsumi bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat si wanita menyerah, karen baru sepersekian detik dia terpental kini wanita jadi-jadian itu sudah berdiri, dengan wajah terkelupas seutuhnya, menampakkan wajah pucat, serta tato (saya tidak tau apa namanya yang dimata orochimaru itu jadi saya sebut saja tato) berwarna ungu di bawah matanya, dengan mata khas ular yang memancarkan teror, "khukhu kyubi memang benar-benar hebat, tapi….." sengaja menggantungkan ucpannya, wanita tadi memanjangkan lehernya lalu dengan cepat menggigit leher sasuke, menciptakan sebuah tanda berbentuk tomoe hitam berjumlah tiga buah, dan gigitan itu juga yang membuat sasuke semakin lemas meski masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "khukhu, target sudah ditandai, sam-"

 **BBBUUUAAAKKKHH**

Sebuah tendangan bersarang dipipi wanita tadi, melemparkannya sangat jauh ke timur hingga merobohkan beberapa pohon, "astaga, apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum seperti orang normal?, kau terlihat seperti seorang homo, Orochimaru" dan suara itu sontak membuat natsumi, sakura dan sasuke mendongak, melihat seseorang berbaju putih dengan symbol omega dipunggung bajunya, serta mengenakan celana khas ANBU dengan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih. Rambut pirangnya yang berkibar sontak membuat pipi natsumi yang sudah sadar dari sedikit kendali kyubi serta sakura yang dari tadi termenung memanas, melihat naruto yang muncul entah dari mana. Sasuke sendiri sedang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu yang akhirnya berhasil, "ter-lambat se-per-ti biasa, usuratonkachi" lirihnya yang disambut senyuman cool oleh naruto.

Ditempat orochimaru, kini ular tua pedofil itu masih berusaha berdiri, mendapat serangan sekuat tadi benar-benar membuatnya sangat pusing, terakhir kali dia merasakan kekuatan seperti itu adalah ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat tsunade berganti pakaian disungai saat perang dunia shinobi kedua, yang akhirnya tsunade menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan tepat di tulang rusuk. Kembali ke cerita,, orochimaru melesat ceoat, kembali ke tempat sasuke dkk berada, dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang tengah berdiri seolah menunggunya, dan ternyata benar, "yo, sudah bangun?" ucap naruto mengejek, tak lupa dengan tangan kanannya yang memasang gesture 'hai'. Hal itu membuat orochimaru terhina, namun berhasil ditutpi dengan wajah menjijikkannya, "khukhu lihat siapa yang datang, sang konoha no ryujin, tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan shinbi yang bisa mengalahkan saruotbi-sensei sendirian tanpa luka sama sekali" dan perkataan itu sontak membulatkan mata sasuke dkk, 'mengalahkan sandaime seorang diri tanpa terluka? Apa maksudnya?" batin sasuke.

Naruto masih dalam posisi santai, namun beberapa detik kemudian aura biru terang menguar dari tubuhnya (kayak auranya goku pas pake super saiya god), matanya pun menajam, "jangan sebut nama kakek dengan mulut busuk mu itu"tekannya, membuat orochimaru tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, 'a-aku ketakutan? Hanya pada seorang anak berumur 15 tahun aku ketakutan?' naruto yang mendengar isi pikiran orochimaru semakin menajamkan auranya, "ku peringatkan padamu orochimaru, pergi dari sini, atau terima akibatnya" ancam naruto, disertai dengan aura biru yang semakin melecut ganas seperti api, membuat sosok sekelas orochimaru mau tak mau harus tunduk dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, dan hal itu sontak membuat sasuke dkk melongo tidak percaya, sosok yang dikenal sebagai orochimaru, yang bahkan tidak mau tunduk pada kematian, pergi dengan sukarela ketika menatap naruto?, 'sekuat apa orang ini' batin sakura.

Naruto menatap datar jejak orochimaru, mungkin bagi shinobi adalah hal yang mustahil untuk melacaknya, namun baginya, adalah hal yang mudah, hampir lupa, dia menghampiri sasuke, "bagaimana keadaanmu" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengusan sasuke, "kurang baik tentu saja" jawabnya cuek, naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, dia mengacak-acak rambut sasuke, yang ditatap iri oleh natsumi, sasuke sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merengut sambil menyingkirkan tangan naruto dari kepalanya. Naruto berdiri, dia menatap sakura, "berhentilah jadi shinobi, sakura" bagai disambar petir, saukra yang mendengarnya melotot, "kau yang hanya mampu berlindung dibelakang teman-temanmu, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, lebih baik berhenti jadi shinobi" naruto menghentikan perkataannya, "tujuanmu masuk kedunia penuh darah ini adalah hanya karena ingin bersama sasuke kan?" sakura menunduk, dia tidak mengelak, alasan kenapa dia menjadi seorang ninja adalah hanya karena ingin bersama sasuke, "dan alasan bodoh itulah yang akan membawamu pada kematian suatusaat nanti, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin kau akan membawa rekan-rekanmu mati bersamamu…." sakura semakin menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya berjatuhan, "jadi sebelum kau menyesali keputusanmu, berhentilah sekarang dan hiduplah sebagai orang biasa" setelah mengatakan itu, naruto pergi sambil memapah sasuke.

Natsumi menatap sakura iba, dia ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan naruto, tapi saat ini, yang paling penting adalah pergi ke menara dan beristirahat sebanyak mungkin. Natsumi merangkul sakura, "ayo pergi" tanpa banyak protes sakura mengikuti natsumi dari belakang, masih dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ketika mereka sampai di menara, sudah ada satu tim yang mendahului mereka, tim dari suna, mereka bahkan tidak berkeringat sama sekali, bahkan si rambut bata tidak memiliki setitik nodapun di bajunya, hanya saja dari tadi dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'ibu' atau 'darah' dan sebagainya. Naruto mendudukkan sasuke dilantai dan segera pergi, tak lama kemudian, sakura dan natsumi sampai, mereka ikut duduk disamping sasuke.

Tiga jam kemudian, tim yang tersisa satu per satu berdatangan, mulai dari tim neji yang tentu saja hampir frustasu gara-gara lee yang tidak bisa diam dari tadi, yang diakhiri oleh tim dari kusa. Setelah istirahat sekitar 15 menit yang dilanjutkan dengan pembukaan gulungan masing-masing tim, kini para peserta yang tinggal 33 orang alias 11 tim, berkumpul di sebuah tempat yang sepertinyaarena bertarung, dengan sebuah patung berbentuk segel tangan di belakang arena, "baiklah, karena peserta dianggap masih terlalu banyak, maka kali ini adalah tahap seleksi, para peserta akan bertarung satu lawan satu, petarung akan diacak, jadi bisa saja kalian akan bertarung melawan teman kalian sendiri, baik itu dari desa yang sama atau bahkan satu tim yang sama, nama pserta akan diperlihatkan di papan elektronik diatas" tunjuk hayate pada sebuah papan diatasnya.

Nama pertama yang keluar adalah natsumi melawan kiba, pertarungan yang cukup seru tentunya, kiba yang agresif melawan natsumi yang penuh strategi, yang akhirnya dimenangkan natsumi dengan cara yang terbilang sederhana, membuat kiba menyerang lebih dari 1000 kagebunshin yang terus bertambah setiap detiknya, hingga diakhiri natsumi dengan rasengan yang bersarang di perut kiba ketika pria anjing itu sudah kelelahan. Pertarungan kedua dilanjutkan dengan pertarungan shikamaru melawan seorang perempuan dari oto, dengan trik dan tipuan yang entah bagaimana perempuan itu bisa terjebak, shikamaru menang dengan baik. Pertarungan selanjutnya, adalah pertarungan neji dan hinata, pertarungan antar pengguna jyuken dan byakugan, pertarungan berjalan menegangkan, neji yang awalnya mengira bisa mengalahkan hinata dengan mudah, berhasil dipojokkan, bahkan hinata berhasil mengenai beberapa titik tenketsu neji hingga akhirnya pertarungan berakhir dengan dimenangkan oleh neji setelah neji berhasil menyikut ulu hati hinata, yang beberapa detik setelahnya dia ikut tumbang.

Pertarungan selanjutnya, adalah sacra melawan ino. Ino yang seperti biasa dengan semangat untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada sasuke dengan menggebu-gebu memproklamirkan bahwa siapapun yang menang dalam pertarngan mereka, maka dia akan menjadi kekasih sasuke, yang sukses membuat sasuke mengeluarkan urat kesal. Sakura sndiri tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, dia masih memikirkan ucapan naruto di hutan kematian, namun meski begitu, dia masih bisa bertarung dengan baik, dan berhasil menang dengan sedikit trik yang cukup cerdik.

Dan pertarungan-pertarungan selanjutnya yang tidak sempat ditampilkan hingga menuju ke pertarungan terakhir, pertarungan antara lee melawan gaara. Lee memulai dengan cepat, dia melsat menuju gaara dengan 'konoha senpu' siap menghantam pipi pemuda berambut merah bata itu, namun muncul dari gentong dpunggungnya, pasir berterbangan menciptakan perisai yang melindungi gaar dari tendangan lee. Tdak menyerah lee berlari dengan cepat kebelakang gaara, berniat menyerang dari titik buta si bata, namun pasir yang terus berterbangan kembali menciptakan perisai, bahkan tanpa gaara harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Gaar yang tidak ingin terus bertahan mulai melakukan serangan, dimulai dari terjangan ombak pasir skala kecil yang mengejar lee, hingga serangan berupa peluru-peluru pasir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ingin semakin terpojok, lee melepas 10 batang besi pemberat dengan berat masing-masing 10 kg tiap besi, yang ketika dilepaskan menciptakan kawah cukup dalam di arena. Dengan dilepaskannya pemberat maka kecepatan lee yang sebelumnya memang sudah sangat cepat, menjadi semakin sangat cepat, hingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Tiga puluh menit pertarungan berjalan, lee yang mulai kehabisan stamina, mulai melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya, membuka hachimon dan langsung pada gerbang ketiga, membuat aliran darahnya bergerak cepat hingga membuat warna tubuhnya ikut meerah, bahkan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah karena dia sudah melampaui batas yang tubuhnya bisa tanggung. Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang hebat, lee berhasil melukai gaaa cukup parah, meski tubuh gaara yang terluka hanya retak dan mengeluarkan butiran pasir, tapi itu cukup member efek besar pada pemuda itu. Akhirnya karena tidak sanggup menahan beban hachimon, Lee jatuh sebelum bisa melancarkan serangan terakhir, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan gaara yang langsung menghancurkan kaki dan tangan lee dengan pasirnya, gaara bahkan sudah meluncurkan pasir dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengakhiri hidup pria berambut mangkuk itu, namun, sesosok pemuda berambut kuning bermata biru menghentikan pasirnya hanya dengan mengibaskan tangannya seperti menghalau debu, "sudah cukup, kau mengerti aturannya. dilarang membunuh, atau aku yang akan menyelesaikan dirimu" dengan aura intimidasi yang cukup kuat, naruto berhasil menghentikan gaara sebelum pria itu membunuh lee.

Pertarungan seleksi selesai, menyisakan 10 orang yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya, "baiklah, selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil maju ke babak selanjutnya, pertarungan terakhir akan diadakan seblan dari sekarang, dengan begitu, kalian punya waktu untuk nerlatih lebih keras lagi. Sebelum bubar, bagi kalian yang berhasil maju ke babak selanjutnya, silahkan maju satu per satu dan mengambil kertas yang ada dalam kaleng" para peserta maju satu per satu hingga semuanya sudah mendapatkan kertas masing-masing, "baiklah silahkan sebutkan angka yang kalian dapatkan…." Sahut minato

Neji "10"

Natsumi "1"

Sasuke "2"

Gaara "9"

Shikamaru "8"

Temari "3"

Shino "4"

Kankuro "7"

Sakura "6"

Chouji "5"

Minato mengangguk mantap, "ini susunan pertarungannya" hayate maju dan menunjukkan sesuatu,

"1:10"

"2:9"

"3:8"

"4:7"

"5:6"

"Pertarungan akan diadakan satu bulan dari sekarang, berlatihlah dengan baik, dan banggakan desa kalian, bubar"

 **T B C**

 **Yo ketemu lagi bareng saya disini author yang kece baday tapi tak ada yang mengakui, sebelumnya maaf jika cerita ini lama banget baru bisa up, soalnya, banyaklah, dan tidak bisa saya katakana, maklum pribadi, dan juga maaf karena sekarang mashi belum bisa balas review, tapi nanti pasti akan saya balas kok.**

 **Akhir kata selamat membaca**

 **Hakumeiryuga logout**


	13. bermula disini

Sebelumnya

"pertarungan akan diadakan satu bulan dari sekarang, berlatihlah dengan baik, dan banggakan desa kalian, bubar"

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-JIISAN**

Summary : Dia diacuhkan hanya karena dianggap berbeda , hanya memiliki sedikit hal yan dimiliki orang-orang didesanya, bahkan keluarganya pun mengasingkannya karena kekurangannya itu, tapi dia bersumpah, akan menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk orang tuanya

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning : kuang bisa dipahamai, abal-abal, dll**

...

...

...

...

..

.

Satu minggu setelah ujian tahap kedua dilaksanakan, para peserta ujian mulai melatih diri mereka masing-masing. Tim 7 berlatih secara terpisah, sasuke dilatih oleh kakashi karena perintah (baca paksaan) dari para dewan, natsumi tentu saja dilatih oleh minato dibantu jiraiya yang kembali dari perjalanannya, dan sakura dilatih tsunade setelah gadis berambut pink itu memohon dengan sangat pada salah satu dari tiga sannin itu.

Sementara naruto, saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar desa. Pria berambut pirang itu tengah menikmati masa libur sementaranya, setelah mengurus beberapa hal di markas utama ANBU. Berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati udara pagi membuatnya setidaknya sedikit rileks dan sedikit melupakan penderitaannya sebagai pemimpin pasukan penjaga ujian chuunin. Ketika sedang berjalan, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok yang dia kenali sebagai sabaku gaara tengah berjalan menuju rumah sakit, curiga melihat sosok sesadis gaara yang kerumah sakit yang tentu saja sangat tidak mungkin akan menjenguk pasien, membuat naruto memutuskan mengikuti pemuda berambut merah bata itu, setelah menekan cosmonya hingga terasa seperti seekor kupu-kupu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit naruto melihat gaara naik kelantai dua, setelah 'membaca' apa yang akan dilakukan gaara, naruto langsung membuat persiapan. Di sisi gaara sendiri, dia sedang menuju ke ruangan orang yang dia lawan saat penyisihan ujian chuunin, rock lee.

Masuk kedalam ruangan rock lee, "aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu", pasir-pasir mulai beterbangan dari guci dipunggung gaara, menerjang lee dengan cepat, namun

 **SRING**

sebuah pelindung setengah lingkaran berwarna biru cerah menghalangi pasir gaara, "sungguh rendahan" sebuah suara mengalihkan tatapan gaara, dibelakangnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang dia kenali sebagai orang yang menghentikannya membunuh rock lee di babak penyisihan ujian chuunin, tengah bersandar didinding sambil menutup mata dan tangan yang disilangkan ke dada, "aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah seorang pecundang, sabaku-san... menyerang orang yang bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya, menyedihkan", ucap naruto.

Gaara yang mendengarnya menggeram, namun dia tiba-tiba tersentak, 'ibu'nya terdiam, terlihat tenang, sangat tenang, "apa yang kau lakukan", naruto yang mendengarnya mengernyit heran, "menghentikanmu tentu saja" gaara kembali menggeram, pasir di guci punggungnya berterbangan, menerjang naruto dengan cepat, namun pasir itu hanya menghantam dinding kamar rock lee, sementara naruto sudah berada dibelakang gaara sambil menggenggam bahu pemuda itu, sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah berada di luar rumah sakit, diatap sebuah gedung kosng tepat di pusat desa, "etto, sepertinya aku salah pilih tem-" sebelum naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tsunami pasir dalam skala yang cukup besar siap melumatnya, dengan reflek yang cepat, dia melompat dan berdiri di ujung sebuah pohon.

Dikantor hokage, minato masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang semakin meninggi setiap menitnya, namun perhatiannya dengan cepat teralih ketika merasakan ledakan cakra lumayan besar tepat dipusat desa, kilat kuning langsung saja terlihat seiring menghilangnya sang yondaime dari kursinya. Kembali ke naruto vs gaara, naruto sudah siap memasang pelindung ketika sebuah kilat kuning tiba tidak jauh dibelakangnya, "naruto, ada apa ini", "maaf hokage-sama, tapi aku salah memilih tempat sebelum berpindah, jadinya aku malah terdampar disini, tapi aku sudah memasang pelindung untuk menutupu tempat ini, oh dan soal kenapa aku bisa bertarung dengannya, nanti akan kujelaskan, yang penting sekarang-" sebuah tsunami pasir menerjang mereka berdua, "tcih, setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, dasar mata panda" gaar tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan, dia hanya diam ketika meinato mengancamnya, "tindakanmu ini bisa menyebabkanmu di diskualifikasi dari ujian chuunin, sabaku-san, sekaligus bisa dianggap sebagai ancaman perang karena seorang jinchuriki menyerang shinobi konoha dengan sengaja".

Gaara terdiam, tak lama kemudian, pasirnya kembal beterbangan masuk ke guci di punggungnya. Naruto yang meilhatnya mulai melepaskan penghalang hingga gaara pergi dengan sunshin pasirnya, "hah, terima kasih atas bantuannya hokage-sama" naruto teresnyum lebar, namun senyuman itu membuat minato tersentak, "masih belum, ya" bisiknya, naruto mendengarnya namun hanya diam, dia tau maksud minato, bahwa dia masih belum mau memaafkan mereka, dan itu memang benar, bukan hal yang mudah untuk melupakan semua yang telah mereka lakukan padanya, apalagi, semua yang mereka lakukan bukan hanya menekannya secara fisik tapi mental, mentalnya sebagai anak-anaklah yang terluka parah, semua perlakuan mereka, tatapan mereka, dan perkataan mereka masih membekas kuat di ingatannya, saat dia masih berlatih di sanctuary, setiap malam mimpi buruk itu datang dan membangunkannya, membuatnya muntah, meski hal itu sudah tidak terjadi lagi, namun hatinya masih sangat sakit saat melihat mereka bertiga.

Melihat suasana menjadi hening membuat naruto mengambil insiatif untuk pergi, tentu saja dengan mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu. Setelah kepergian naruto, Minato memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor hokage, yang tanpa dia sadari, seorang ANBU bertopeng polos mengamati pembicaraan naruto dan gaara, berbalik untuk melaporkan hal tersebut pada sang pimpinan, shimura danzo. Di apartemen naruto, si blonde sedang berbaring, bukannya sedang istirahat, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya perkataan shaka 1 tahun yang lalu ketika dia sedang dalam pelatihan

 **FLASHBACK**

Tempat dengan nuansa putih sejauh mata memandang, dengan asap dan ledakan dimana-mana, "masih belum cukup naruto, kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu tidak hanya ini, kekuatanmu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan dunia dalam sekejap, kekuatan yang diincar banyak makhluk, jika kau tidak ingin kekuatan itu jatuh ke tangan makhluk yang salah maka kau harus berlatih untuk mengendalikannya", "baik, sensei" naruto kembali berdiri, dia kembali memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangan dikepalkan disamping pinggang, kedua lututnya dia tekuk, "HHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" aura berwarna emas menguar dahsyat, sedikit demi sedikit, berganti menjadi merah, lalu hitam, kemudian biru cerah, namun ketika aura biru tersebut muncul, konsentrasi naruto buyar, bayangan perlakuan konoha dan keluarganya kembali menghiasi pikirannya dan membuat aura tersebut meledak.

Shaka menghela nafas, "untuk bisa mengendalikan 'aura dewa' kau harus bisa mengendalikan kebencianmu terhadap masa lalumu, aku sudah melihat semua yang terjadi padamu dimasa lalu, dan aku tau bahwa itu adalah masa lalu yang terlalu buruk untuk bisa dibayangkan siapapun, bahkan aku sekalipun, tapi, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, kau harus membiarkannya berlalu jika ingin menguasai tekhnik ini, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan cloth itu jika tidak bisa mengendalikan aura dewamu" naruto mengangguk paham, dia mengerti akan hal yang dibicarakan shaka, tapi walau bagaimanapun, sangat sulit untuk baginya untuk melupakan bayangan masa lalunya itu. Setiap malam dia selalu terbangun yang diakhiri dengan muntah saat memimpikan semua itu, "hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, kau boleh istirahat, kita akan lanjutkan besok" naruto mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada pria yang setiap saat menutup matanya itu.

Shaka melangkah keluar dari ruangan hiperbolik itu, diluar ruangan mungkin waktu yang berjalan baru berlalu selama 1 minggu, tapi didalam ruangan itu, naruto sudah berlatih dengan para senseinya selama hampir 10 tahun, dan masih ada kurang lebih 11 bulan bagi naruto untuk berlatih disana. Sebelum shaka meninggalkan ruangan, dia berbalik, "memaafkan adalah jalan untuk menjadi lebih baik, jika tuhan mau memaafkan makhluknya, kenapa kita yang hanya makhluk ciptaan tidak mau memaafkan sesama"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto menutup mata, "bukan hal yang muda untuk melakukannya sensei", saat dia akan menutup mata, sebuah ketukan mengganggunya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menggunakan 'God's Vision' untuk melihat siapa yang datang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dan melihat melalui lubang dipintu, dan mendapatlan seorang ANBU dengan topeng burung hantu menunggu didepan pintunya, "ada apa" ujarnya, ANBU tadi hanya terkejut ketik mendapati naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya, "cepat katakan, aku mengantuk, mau tidur", "maaf, tapi sandaime dan yondaime memanggil anda untuk segera datang ke pertemuan dewan konoha" naruto mengangguk medengarnya, yang dijawab dengan sunshin oleh ANBU.

Memutuskan untuk datang ke pertemuan dengan jalan kaki, naruto berangkat. Di dalam ruang pertemuan, para dewan tengah menanti pemuda dengan julukan ryujin untuk memulai rapat, yang 10 menit kemudian dimulai karena naruto sudah datang dengan wajah datar, "baiklah, karena naruto-san sudah datang maka rapat ini akan dimulai, pertama, tentang informasi tewasnya gekko hayate semalam setelah memata-matai pihak suna, jounin baki, dengan salah satu peserta ujian chuunin, yakushi kabuto" mendengar hal tersebut ruang rapat dipenuhi bisik-bisik, naruto sendiri hanya diam mendengarnya, dia sudah tau kalau jounin dengan kemampuan kenjutsu hebat itu tewas, dan hal itu berhasil dibaca oleh shikaku, "naruto-san, apa boleh kuasumsikan kalau kau sudah tau tentang kematian gekkou hayate jauh sebelum rapat ini dimulai?" dan perkataan shikaku itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruh peserta rapat pada pemuda yang kini tengah menutup matanya itu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Peserta rapat mulai panas, seorang dewan bertubuh tambun berdiri dan menunjuk naruto dengan penuh emosi, "JIKA KAU MEMANG SUDAH TAU, MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADA KAMI, APA JANGAN-JANGAN KAU TERLIBAT DENGAN KEMATIAN HAYATE!" tuduhan tersebut tidak membuat anruto tersinggung, namun beda halnya dengan Hiruzen, Minato, dan Hiashi, Byakugan Hiashi bahkan sudah aktif beberapa detik setelah anggita dewan tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "jika kukatakan, apa kalian akan percaya?" dan 1 kata itu sontak membuat peserta rapat terdiam, "percaya atau tidak, aku bahkan sudah tau kalau suna dan oto merencanakan sesuatu pada desa ini saat ujian chuunin, tepat saat aku menginjakkan kakiku ke konoha 3 bulan yang lalu" dan berbagai teriakan protes mulai beterbangan,

 **BRUAK**

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam meja, danzou yang menjadi pelaku hanya memasang wajah datar, "bisakah kita berhenti berkelahi seperti anak akademi dan mulai bersikap seperti orang dewasa?", "naruto-san, jika memang benar apa yang kau katakan barusan, lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami di pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya" naruto menghela nafas, "aku tidak percaya pada kalian, tidak semua tentu saja,..." dan bagaikan api yang disiram bensin, ruang rapat semakin memanas, berbagai macam sumpah serapah dan hujatan ditujukan pada naruto, hingga aura membunuh pekat menguar dari minato, " **tempat ini adalah tempat untuk saling berdiskusi, semua yang ada disini adalah orang-orang yang mendapat kepercayaan sebagai perwakilan dari masyarakat konoha, jika kalian tidak bahkan tidak bisa menjaga mulut kalian, maka lebih baik keluar sebelum aku memaksa kalian untuk keluar** " suara minato memberat seiring dengan semakin besarnya aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan pria berjuluk kiiroi senkou itu.

Sandaime yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mulai angkat suara, "kalian tidak bisa memaksakan kepercayaan seseorang, kepercayaan itu diberikan, bukan dipaksakan," danzou membatin, 'kau bisa bilang begitu karena hanya kau dan beberapa orang diruangan ini yang dipercayai naruto hiruzen, lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkannya, dan membuatmu menyadari kekeliruanmu tentang perdamaian dan omong kosong lainnya itu'.

Diluar ruangan, naruto berdiri bersandar didinding dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana, pemuda tampan itu terlihat sedang menutup mata, "apa? **valgan** kau bilang?" dialam bawah sadar naruto sendiri, ada semacam tempat pertemuan yang disebut dengan **Lock**. Tempat itu adalah sebuah dimensi yang diciptakan naruto agar bisa bertemu langsung dengan 12 saint Athen tanpa harus kembali ke olympus, "benar, satu dari 10 bintang hitam, **star crusher valgan** , akhinya dartz mengirimkan para petarung terkuatnya" aiolos, saint leo, adik dari aiolos sagitarius sebelum seiya, "tapi meskipun begitu, yang kukhawatirkan bukanlah kau, tapi manusia di tempatmu tinggal naruto-kun" athena mengingatkan, "mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan valgan, kau harus bisa memikrkan cara, untuk mengalahkan valgan tanpa membiarkan salah satu dari mereka tewas, kau mengertikan?" naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja, disamping naruto terbentuk sebuah cahaya, disamping naruto, sosok cahaya dengan bentuk tidak tetap, " **itu benar naruto, valgan akan datang, yang jadi masalah bukanlah kau, dengan kekuatanmu, kau bisa mengalahkan 10 bintang hitam meski mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang sekaligus, tapi masalahnya adalah desa ini, jika mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang, semua yang ada didesa ini akan berada dalam bahaya.** " Naruto termenung, ucapan 'partnernya'memang benar, dia yakin bisa mengalahkan 10 bintang hitam, tapi masalahnya adalah desa ini, ada sedikit sekali shinobi dengan kemampuan mumpuni untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Diskusi naruto buyar ketika sosok sandaime menepuk pundaknya dari dunia nyata, "ada apa naruto-kun, kau kelihatan gusar" bukannya tenang, perkataan sandaime malah membuat naruto makin gusar, "sebaiknya hal ini aku rahasiakan du-", "kau tidak akan bisa berbohong pada kakek tua ini naruto-kun" naruto terperangah, sedetik kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, hiruzen benar, dia tidak akan mamou menutupi sesuatu dari orang yang telah menjadi saksi kehidupannya, "mau mentraktirku? Sudah lama kita tidak makan ramen bersama. Hiruzen tersenyum, naruto mungkin sudah tumbuh dan menjadi sosok yang super kuat, tapi dia bersyukur, bahwa sosok narutonya masih seperti dulu, "tentu saja, kali ini akan kutraktir".

Di kedai ramen ichiraku, sandaime dan naruto masuk, "selamat datang, oh sandaime-sama, naruto-kun, mau pesan apa?", "miso ramen ukuran jumbo paman", hiruzen hanya terkekeh mendengar naruto, "kalau aku ramen biasa saja teuchi-san", "baiklah miso ramen ukuran jumbo dan satu ramen biasa segera datang". "jadi, ada apa sampai seorang naruto mengeluarkan aura seperti ini", naruto mulai menatap hiruzen dengan serius, "ada yang akan datang kesini, seperti biasa, berniat membunuhku", hiruzen tampak berpikir, "tapi bukan itu yang membuatmu cemas bukan?", naruto tersentak, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, "aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kalian berdua yah?" hiruzen mengernyit bingung, namun tak lama, tsunade tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menjitak kepala naruto, "auw, bisa tidak kau beri salam yang lebih halus padaku, nenek?" hiruzen dan tsunade terkekeh, "kalau untukmu, jitakan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai salam... bagaimana kabarmu", "baik dan tidak baik" tsunade terkekeh mendengar perkataan cucunya itu.

 **SKIP SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Arena pertarungan ujian chuunin tahap ketiga sudah dibanjiri penonton, di tempat hokage, yondaime, sandaime dan kazekage tampak duduk dengan pengawal mereka masing-masing, "baiklah untuk para peserta silahkan masuk ke arena" genma memulai, 10 orang peserta memasuki arena, sakura dan chouji terlihat agak gugup, neji, natsumi, gaara dan sasuke terlihat kalem, kankuro dan temari menyeringai kecil, sedangkan shikamaru seakan-akan tidur berjalan, dengan mata setengah terpejam yang entah kenapa tidak sampai menabrka apapun, dan tangan yang dilingkarkan dibelakang kepala.

Minato maju, "sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang telah berhasil bertahan hingga babak ini, aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang adil, buat desa kalian bangga" seusai penyambutan, genma maju, "aturannya hampir sama dengan ujian tahap sebelumnya, kalian bertarung sampai salah satunya tidak bisa bangkit lagi, jadi sebelum terjadi kematian sia-sia, menyerahlah sebelum kau kehilangan nyawamu, untuk peserta nomor urut 1 dan 10 tetaplah di arena, yang lain silahkan kembali"

Natsumi dan neji menuju ke sisi arena yang berlawanan, lalu berbalik hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan, genma mengangkat tangannya, " **Pertarungan Mulai** ". Natsumi menyerang duluan, dia menciptakan 3 kagebunshin yang berlari menuju neji, ketiga kagebunshin melemparkan kunai dari tiga arah yang berbeda, belakang, kiri, dan depan, namun neji berhasil menepis ketiganya dengan mudah, bahkan menangkap ketiga kunai tadi dengan mata tertutup, "sebagai putri hokage, kau pasti punya kemampuan lebih dari ini, namun sayang sekali, takdir sudah berpihak padaku terlebih du-" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, dari dalam tanah muncul natsumi dengan tinju mengepal, bersiap memberikan uppercut pada neji, namun usahanya kembali gagal ketika neji menghindar dengan melakukan salto beberapa kali kebelakang, 'aku yakin dia tidak membuat segel kagebunshin sebelumnya, dan lagi yang didepan sana adalah yang asli'.

Natsumi yang berada disisi arena memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan informasi dari dua serangan yang dia lancarkan, membuka matanya natsumi maju sendirian, dia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, disana terdapat kertas fuuin yang mengeluarkan sebuah tanto, menyerang neji dengan taijutsu dasar akademi, yang tentu saja bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh neji, dan dengan sedikit hentakan neji berhasil mendorong natsumi menjauh, "hanya seginikah kemampuanmu?" natsumi masih diam, dia menyimpan tantonya, memasang kuda-kuda yang berbeda, tangan kiri lurus dengan siku agak tertekuk, telapak tangan terbuka ke samping, lalu telapak tangan kanan beberapa senti dari lipatan siku(kuda-kudanya ip-man, wing chun).

Dari tempat para jounin, kakashi yang sedari tadi membaca, mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah pertandingan, guy yang berada tepat disampingnya menajamkan pandangannya yang disadari kakashi, "guy, kau tau tentang itu?" , "aku tidak ingat dimana, tapi aku yakin pernah melihatnya, kuda-kuda itu, bukanlah kuda-kuda yang berasal dari desa ini atau negara ini bahkan negara manapun, saat itu aku sedang menjalankan misi di sebuah tempat diluar negara elemental, aku melihat seorang wanita bertarung dengan kuda-kuda seperti itu, terlihat sangat sederhana, tapi mematikan, kecepatan, kekuatan, pertahanan, dan serangannya, benar-benar dalam tingkatan yang berbeda, dia bertarung seperti menari, sangat indah namun mematikan" guy menjelaskan.

Kembali ke arena, neji sedikit mengernyit bingung, 'kuda-kuda itu... sangat terbuka, kenapa?' neji tau, natsumi bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh, terbukti dari serangan-serangannya barusan, pemuda bermata lavender itu menarik nafas, "apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, garis takdir sudah terbent-" sebelum ucapan selesai, natsumi sudah ada dihadapannya, dengan tinju terkepal, dan menghantam dadanya, "kau terlalu banyak bicara" nada dingin natsumi semakin membuat neji waspada, setelah neji kembali berdiri dengan fighting stancenya, natsumi kembali siap, kedua tangannya kini mengepal dengan posisi masih seperti tadi, pandangannya semakin menajam, gadis berambut kuning cerah itu merangsek maju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melayangkan pukulan ke wajah neji, yang bisa ditepis dengan mudah, tidak menyerah, sebuah sapuan melayang keulu hati neji, namun dengan sigap anggota klan hyuga itu mengangkat kakinya dan menahan tendangan natsumi dengan lutut.

Perseteruan neji dan natsumi di arena sontak membuat suasana di arena memanas, bukan hanya mereka yang bertanding, tapi juga para penonton, lee contohnya, dia bersama guy tengah berlinang air mata disertai teriakan 'kau juga harus semangat lee' atau 'tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu lee' hingga 'aku tdak akan menyerah guru guy' yang dihadiahi tatapan menjijikkan oleh beberapa peserta dan teriakan histeris oleh tenten. Di bagian atap tempat penonton, naruto menatap pertarungan natsumi dan neji dengan antusias, yah meskipun hanya 2 minggu, natsumi berhasil menangkap semua yang dia ajarkan, what? Yang dia ajarkan? Well mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya

 **Flsahback ON**

Naruto tengah berjalan santai menuju gedung hokage, saat dia baru saja akan berangkat menuju markas ANBU, tiba-tiba saja Asma datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia dipanggil oleh sandaime, yang membuat naruto bingung adalah, setaunya sandaime tengah beristirahat dirumahnya, 'aku ingin sedikit menikmati masa tuaku' itu katanya, tapi tanpa protes dia langsung setuju, dan sekarang dia sudah sampai didepan pintu hokage dan masuk tanpa mengetuk, "permisi", didalam ruang hokage, ada 4 orang yang dai kenal semuanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki yang auranya seakan-akan berteriak 'aku mesum' didepan naruto, dengan haori merah dan gulungan besar dipunggungnya, menggunakan geta dikakinya serta pelindung kepala dengan kanji 'abura' yang berarti minyak.

Melihat sang ryujin sudah datang, membuat kelima orang didalam ruangan hokage mengalihkan direksi mereka pada pemuda pirang itu, "ah, kau sudah sampai, naruto?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda pirang itu, "alasan kami memanggilmu kemari adalah karena kami ingin kau melakukan sesuatu" naruto tidak terkejut, malahan dia sudah tau apa yang akan diminta oleh orang tua dengan perban hampir disekujur tubuhnya itu, "maaf aku menolak, shimura-sama" dan jawaban naruto berhasil membuat ruangan sedikit memanas, "apa kau menolak melaksanakan perintah dari teta desa, ryjuin?" ancaman dari nenek yang bahkan matanya tidak mau terbuka itu tidak membuat naruto gentar, "aku menolak untuk melatih ANBU 'NEE' itu saja, tapi aku tidak menolak untuk melatih natsumi" mendengar hal itu sontak membuat koharu dan homura terkejut, "bagaimana kau-" naruto tidak memperdulikan keterkejutan dan bagaimana lucunya ekspresi dua dari tiga penasehat hokage itu.

Jiraiya yang sedari tadi hanya memeprhatikan akhirnya mulai membuka mulut, "naruto, bisa kita bicara? Berdua saja" semakin menegjutkan ketika naruto langsung mengangguk tanpa mempertanyakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sannin paling mesum itu, dalam sekejap mereka berdua telah menghilang dan muncul di atap sebuah bangunan cukup jauh dari gedung hokage, "aku tidak akan memeprkenalkan diri karena kau sudah tau siapa aku, jadi langsung saja, kenapa kau mau melatih natsumi, a-", "bukan karena dia seorang jinchuriki atau anak seorang hokage, juga bukan karena dia adalah adikku" jiraiya tidak terkejut megetahui naruto sudah tau apa yang ingin dia bicarakan tanpa mendengarnya terlebih dulu, dia sdah mendengar tentang naruto dari hiruzen dan minato.

Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan, "alasan kenapa aku mau melatih dia adalah karena aku ingin, aku dan mereka sudah lama tidak memiliki ikatan keluarga lagi, meskipun darah lebih kental dari pada air, tapi bagiku, satu-satunya keluargaku adalah mereka yang mau menerimaku apa adanya bukan karena aku lemah ataupun kuat" jiraiya termenung, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka rasa kecewa naruto sudah sebesar ini pada keluarganya, "jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan pergi, masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan" dan naruto menghilang, memudar hingga tak berbekas.

 **Flashback off**

Well begitulah ceritanya, dan selama kurang lebih dua minggu, natsumi brada dibawah pelatihan naruto, tentu saja ini tidak mengubah apapun, bahwa naruto dan keluarga namikaze tidak akan pernah bersatu lagi, dan tentu saja, sejak naruto tidak bisa menggunakan cakra lagi, maka yang naruto lakukan hanyalah melatih taijutsu natsumi, menggunakan aliran bela diri wing chun, dan natsumi bisa menangkap aliran taijutsunya dengan baik.

Kembali ke arena, neji semakin kewalahan dengan serangan natsumi, dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah dihiasi warna kebiruan, memar, byakugannyapun sudah sejak tadi non aktif, "kau selalu bicara tentang takdir, pada lee, pada hinata, atau pada sasuke" natsumi menurunkan kuda-kudanya, "kau selalu bicara seakan-akan kaulah yang paling menderita" natsumi berjalan pelan, mendekat kearah neji yang setengah tertunduk, "apa yang kau tau, tentang penderitaan sasuke, apa yang kau tau, tentang penderitaan lee, apa yang kau tentang perjuangan hinata hingga dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan dia akan selalu berada di garis para orang gagal" tangan natsumi terangkat membentuk setengah cengkraman, cakra terkumpul beberapa detik kemudian, membentuk bola dengan suara seeprti desingan pesawat jet, semakin membesar hingga seukuran bola tolak peluru 2kg, pusarannya semakin cepat, "dan kau bilang itu semua ditentukan oleh takdir?" natsumi menunduk mata birunya terhalang rambut, hingga kemudian, dia mendongak, matanya sudah berwarna merah, dengan pupilnya menyempit dan matanya seperti mata rubah, kyubi, "JANGAN BERCANDA" natsumi melesat, berhenti tepat dihadapan neji, dan dengan keras, " **RASENGAN** ", menghantamkan bola berputar itu keperut neji, sedetik kemudian, neji melayang dan membentur dinding, pingsan.

Penonton terdiam, arena tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Hingga tepuk tangan memenuhi arena, di tempat para kage, sandaime dan yondaime serta kazekage ikut standing applause, melihat pertarungan hebat natsumi dan neji, di arena, genma berjalan ke tengah, mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk natsumi, "PEMENANGNYA, NAMIKAZE NATSUMI"

 **T B C**

 **Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama bertapa dan mencari inspirasi, legend of shinobi saint selesai, meski membutuhkan waktu hampir atau bahkan mungkin lebih dari 6 bulan, saya tidak akan minta maaf, karena saya tau banyaka dari para reader kecewa dan tidak mau memaafkan saya, karena itu saya hanya bisa bilang, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian, oh dan untuk descendant, chapter 3 akan saya remake, karena sebenarnya, dichapter tigalah semuanya akan dimulai.**

 **Ok sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mereview, dan selamat membaca, itu saja,**

 **Hakumei ryuga**

 **Hiraishin no jutsu.**


	14. invasion part 2

Sebelumnya

Penonton terdiam, arena tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Hingga tepuk tangan memenuhi arena, di tempat para kage, sandaime dan yondaime serta kazekage ikut standing applause, melihat pertarungan hebat natsumi dan neji, di arena, genma berjalan ke tengah, mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk natsumi, "PEMENANGNYA, NAMIKAZE NATSUMI"

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-JIISAN**

Summary

Satu tahun menjalani pelatihan dibawah bimbingan 12 belas saint athena, serta dua belas dewa olympus, mengubah naruto menjadi saint dengan kekuatan diluar nalar, bahkan untuk ukuran dewa sekalipun, lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya, apa yang akan dia lakukan apda keluarganya, atau pada desanya.

 **LEGEND OF SHINOBI SAINT**

 **Warning : kurang bisa dipahamai, abal-abal, dll**

Setelah pertandingan pertama antara natsumi dan neji selesai, genma mengumumkan pertarungan selanjutnya, "pertarungan berikiutnya, shikamaru nara dari konoha melawan sabaku temari dari suna, untuk kedua peserta dipersilahkan memasuki arena", temari yang sudah bersiap dari tadi langsung menuju arena dengan jalan santai, sementara shikamaru... masih berbaring di tempat duduk para peserta, "oy shikamaru, sudah giliranmu", tidak meresepon, "kau tidak akan bisa membangunkan makhluk itu dengan cara biasa akimichi-san" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan para peserta, tak jauh dari mereka, sosok pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut pirang jabrik, berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat dikepala shikamaru, mengangkat kerah baju pria nara itu dan, "kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini jika ingin dia mendengar" melemparnya ke arena.

Shikamaru mendarat dengan bokong terlebih dahulu, "sialan" shikamaru berdiri, melangkah ke tengah arena, hayate yang melihat shikamaru sudah siap(dengan wajah mengantuk), "pertandingan kedua, DIMULAI" temari mengambil ancang-ancang, membawa kipasnya kedepan, lalu mengibaskannya, menciptakan angin besar, yang nyaris menerbangkan shikamaru jika saja pemuda berambut nanas itu tidak berjongkok dan mencengkeram tanah. Di tempat penonton, ino tidak henti-hentinya berteriak menyemangatai shikamaru, sementara ditempat para peserta, naruto melihat pertandingan dengan intens, 'seperti yang dihrapkan dari seorang nara' batinnya, kembali ke arena, shikamaru masih berusaha menghindari semua terpaan angin temari, "apa kau hanya bisa menghindar saja" ejek temari.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya mendecih, dalam satu kibasan temari menghasilkan sebuah angin besar, dan membuat shikamaru harus melompat dan bersembunyi di semak-semak, 'tcih tidak ada cara lain, aku harus melakukannya atau ini tidak akan selsai' shikamaru mengambil posisi seperti sedang bertapa, di tempat para penonton, asuma menyeringai saat melihat shikamaru, "apa yang shikamaru lakukan?" seorang jounin bertanya, "hisakakukochi, habis-habisan atau mati-matian, jika dia sudah seperti itu, percayalah, dia akan menang" jawabnya.

Kembali ke arena, temari mulai mengibaskan kipasnya ke segala arah, menyebabkan angin ribut, hingga shikamaru harus keluar dari tempat sembunyinya karena sudah ketahuan, untungnya dia sudah selesai, dia kini sudah tidak mengenakan rompinya, hanya tinggal baju jaring-jaringnya saja, dia mulai melemparkan 4 kunai biasa dan satu kunai peledak, namun bisa di tangkis dengan mudah oleh temari, "hanya itu saja?", tidak berhenti sampai disitu, shikamaru mulai memanjangkan bayanagnnya, berusaha menggapai bayangan temari, namun gadis berkuncir 4 itu menggunakan kipasnya sebagi tameng, hingga bayangan shikamaru tidak mampu menggapainya, tidak menyerah shikamaru kembali melemparkan sebuah kunai yang kembali ditepis oleh temari, "hanya ini?, ku kira kau bisa memberikan perlawanan yang le-" temari tersentak, dia tidak bisa bergerak, 'ke-kenapa ini', menengok kebawah dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia melihat, bahwa dia telah berdri didalam lingkaran berwarna hitam yang menjeratnya.

Di podium hokage, minato menatap shikamaru dengan pandangan kagum, 'cerdas seperti biasa'. Temari sendiri masih tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa terjebak, "kunai..." dan ketidak mengertian temari dijawab oleh shikamaru, "lihat sekelilingmu...", dan benar saja, empat kunai yang tadi dilemparkan shikamaru menjadi penghubung bayangannya yang menyelinap lewat semak-semak dan menyambung ke kunai dibelakang temari, "kunai peledak yang pertama kali kulemparkan adalah pengalih perhatian, itu agar kau berpikir bahawa yang kulakukan hanyalah melemparnya saja, sementara kunai kedua ketiga keempat dan kelima, kulemparkan memang dengan maksud agar kau menepisnya, dengan memperhitungkan vektor serta besarnya gaya tolak yang kau gunakan untuk menghalau kunai tadi, aku bisa dengan mudah mengatur agar kunai itu berada tepat ditempat yang aku inginkan, selanjutnya aku hanya tinggal membawa mu pada tempat yang aku inginkan saja", temari benar-benar geram, "ka-kau, BRENGSEK...".

Di podium peserta, naruto menatap shikamaru dengan antusias, 'kemenangan tidak ditentukan pada besar kecilnya kekuatan, namun tergantung pada bagaimana kau menggunakan kekuatan itu sebaik-baiknya' batinnya. Asuma, kakashi, kurenai, dan guy menatap shikamaru dengan pandangan kagum, "muridmu yang satu itu benar-benar lawan yang mengerikan dengan pemikirannya, asuma" kakashi berkomentar, yang dijawab cengengesan oleh asuma. Kembali ke arena, shikamaru membentuk segel tangan, menghilangkan lingkaran bayangan yang menjerat temari dan menyambungkan bayangannya sendiri pada bayangan temari, berjalan yang diikuti oleh temari hingga mereka berhadapan, shikamaru lantas mengangkat tangan, "AKU MENYERAH", dan pengakuan shikamaru membuat penonton serta teman-temannya bingung(minus neji dan sasuke), "kau yakin?", shikamaru mengangguk, "ini merepotkan, tapi melihat pertarungan berikutnya, para monster akan bertarung, dan aku tidak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan nanti".

Dibalkon peserta, naruto memandang shikamaru dengan pandangan tertarik, 'dia sudah menyadarinya', setelah shikamaru dan temari meninggalkan arena, "pertarungan selanjutnya, akimichi chouji melawan haruno sakura", sakura dan chouji melangkah memasuki arena, saling berhadapan dan bersiap dengan style masing-masing, sakura dengan kunai ditangan kanannya, sementara chouji dengan... kripik dikedua tangannya, "bersiap, mulai" sakura melancarakan serangan pertama, dia melesat maju dan bersiap memukul chouji, namun dapat dihindari cohuji dengan cukup mudah, "baiklah, aku sudah cukup kenyang, **baika no jutsu** ", kedua tangan chouji membesar, lalu diayunkan, memaksa sakura untuk melompat menjauh, tidak ingin hanya terus menghindar sakuran melemparkan kunai ditangannya ke arah chouji yang ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pemuda bertubuh tambun itu.

Pertarungan sakuran dan chouji cukup seru untk ditonton namun tidak cukup untuk membuat naruto tertarik, 'dia masih belum bisa merubah sifatnya', cara bertarung sakura masih memperlihatkan keraguan, dimatanya, ketakutan akan dunia shinobi masih terlihat besar, meski pertarungan terlihat berpihak pada sakura, tapi gerakan sakura masih terbatas, gadis berambut pink itu ragu menyerang chouji, sebaliknya chouji bahkan tidak segan-segan memukul menendang, bahkan menebas dengan kunai, hingga dibeberapa tubuh sakura goresan-goresan kunai disertai tetesan darah dari goresan itu terlihat hampir disemua bagain tubuhnya,

 **Bubun Baika No Jutsu**

Chouji memukul sakura dengan tangan besarnya, membuat gadis itu terbang dan menghantam dinding pembatas dengan keras hingga menciptakan retakan ditempatnya 'menempel'. Disisi sakura, gadis musim semi itu mengerang kesakitan, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya, 'aku tidak boleh kalah, demi sasuke-kun', seusai mengucap nama sasuke dalam batinnya ucapan naruto kembali terngiang, _'berhentilah jadi shinobi, sakura',' kau yang hanya mampu berlindung dibelakang teman-temanmu, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, lebih baik berhenti jadi shinobi',' tujuanmu masuk kedunia penuh darah ini adalah hanya karena ingin bersama sasuke kan?', 'dan alasan bodoh itulah yang akan membawamu pada kematian suatusaat nanti, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin kau akan membawa rekan-rekanmu mati bersamamu….', 'jadi sebelum kau menyesali keputusanmu, berhentilah sekarang dan hiduplah sebagai orang biasa'_.

Ucapan naruto dihutan kematian kembali memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya merasa ragu, 'apa iya aku hanya beban?' tatapan dingin naruto menghiasi kepalanya, 'apakah aku hanya akan menjadi batu sandungan?' tiba-tiba semua tingkahnya saat masih di akademi berseliweran dibenaknya, saat dia dan ino berebut duduk disamping sasuke, saat hari-harinya di akademi hanya diisi dengan menatap dan mengagumi pria uciha itu, saat dia terlampau bahagia karena satu tim dengan sasuke, saat di nami no kuni dia hanya mampu melihat sasuke dan natsumi dari belakang, dilindungi tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, semua itu membuatnya sadar, 'benar' dia menghapus air matanya yang nyaris keluar, 'aku hanya akan membawa rekan-rekanku mati', dia berdiri, mengambil kunai yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, 'karena itu', dia memasang kuda-kuda, 'karena itu' matanya terbuka, menatap tajam chouji, 'aku harus berubah' melihat seisi arena, 'aku, harus jadi kuat', matanya terhenti saat menatap sasuke, 'harus jadi lebih kuat', iris hijau emerald itu menatap natsumi, 'hingga...', terhenti ketika menatap naruto yang tengah berdiri bersedekap dada diatas atap arena pertandingan, menatap dingin sakura, 'aku bisa berdiri sejajar dengan mereka'.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi benar-benar mengejutkan seisi arena, kakashi hampir menjatuhkan bukunya, asuma menganga hingga rokoknya terjatuh, naruto menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Sakura melempar kunainya pada chouji, yang ditangkis dengan kunai juga, namun ternyata itu hanya pengalihan, sakura langsung memompa cakra pada kakinya, mengumpulkan cakra pada tangan kanannya, mengepalkan tangan penuh cakra itu, dan menghantamkannya pada perut chouji yang terlambat bereaksi, menghempaskan anak bertubuh tambun itu hingga menabrak dinding arena, tidak sampai disitu, sakura melompat, mengisi kembali cakra pada lututnya, lalu menghantamkannya pada perut chouji, membuat tubuh gempal itu semakin 'terbenam' didinding arena sekaligus menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Seisi arena terdiam, terkejut melihat aksi sakura, gadis yang selama ini hanya tau tentang sasuke sasuke dan sasuke, baru saja menggunakan tekhnik milik tsunade senju, meski tidak sehebat tsunade tetap saja kekuatan penghancur itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diangap main-main, beruntung saat ini sakura sedang kelelahan karena kekurangan cakra akibat serangan-serangan chouji sebelumnya, bagaiman jika dia dalam keadaan fit?, bisa hancur isi perut chouji, "pemenangnya..." genma mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk sakura, "haruno sakura",

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Tepuk tangan menghiasi arena, mengiringi kemenangan sakura, sekaligus secara tidak langsung menjadi tepuk tangan pembuka bagi perubahan drastis seorang haruno sakura. Sakura sendiri saat ini sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari arena, berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya akibat kehabisan hampir seluruh cakranya, saat tiba ditangga, dia kehilangan keseimbangan namun sebuah punggung menahan tubunya, ketika mendongak dia melihat wajah natsumi yang tersenyum senang, kakashi yang mengacungkan jempol, dan sasuke yang menatapnya disertai senyuman tipis, ketiganya mengucapkan satu kata yang mengiringi tidur istirahat sakura, "SELAMAT".

Kembali ke arena, setelah sakura meninggalkan arena dan chouji mendapatkan perawatan, pertarungan kembali dilanjutkan dengan pertarungan antara shino dan kankuro, namun tiba-tiba saja kankuro mengundurkan diri dengan alasan sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik hingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertarung, 'mencoba menyimpan tenaga, ya' naruto membatin. Pengunduran diri kankuro sontak menyulut emosi penonton, shino sendiri hanya diam dan meninggalkan arena. Genma berjalan memasuki arena, pertarungan terakhir Uciha sasuke melawan Sabaku gaara, kedua peserta dipersilahkan memasuki arena. Sunyi. Stadium tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, hanya tapak kaki yang terdengar, dari arah berlawanan sasuke dan gaara memasuki arena keduanya saling berhadapan, mencoba mengintimidasi lawan masing-masing.

Dibalkon peserta dan jounin sensei, para peserta hanya bisa menelan ludah, ini adalah pertarungan yang paling ditunggu, pertarungan antara sang uciha berbakat melawan putra yondaime kazekage yang katanya memiliki reputasi hebat dalam setiap misinya, "kedua peserta bersiap ..." genma mengingatkan, sasuke mendongak menatap naruto yang balik menatapnya dari atas atap stadion, melihat naruto mengangguk disertai senyum tipis membuat sasuke percaya diri, naruto percaya padanya, dia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, pasti, "mulai" ketika genma menghilang 5 buah shuriken melayang menyerang gaara, yang tentu saja dihentikan oleh pasir yang keluar dari gentong dipunggungnya. Melihat serangannya gagal sasuke mengambil 2 buah kunai ditangannya berlari mendekati gaara sembari menghindari serangan pasir yang terus saja berniat meremukkan tulangnya, ketika jaraknya dan gaara tinggal 2 meter, sasuke melempar kunai ditangan kanannya lalu melompat dan bersalto diudara, dalam keadaan terbalik, sasuke melemparkan kunai ditangan kirinya tepat di titik buta gaara, ketika mendapati pasir gaara kembali menghentikan serangannya.

Dari balkon, para jounin sensei menatap arena dengan antusias, "kenapa sasuke menyerang seperti itu, terlebih lagi dia tidak menggunakan sharingannya" asume berkomentar, "sasuke mencoba mencari tau kelemahan teknik pertahanan gaara, dan soal sharingan, dia tidak mau terlalu bergantung pada hal itu, dia menyadari bahwa sharingan hanyalah alat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakannya hanya pada saat alat itu dibutuhkan" jawab kakashi, asuma mengangguk mengerti, diatas atap naruto menatap sasuke dengan sebuah senyum lembut, 'kau sudah berkembang sasuke' menghilang dan muncul tepat dibelakang para jounin yang terkejut ketika naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dibelakang mereka, "naruto-sa" ucapan kurenai terpotong ketika naruto mengangkat tangannya,mensisuaratkan kepada wanita bermata merah darah itu untuk berhenti, "sudah kubilang berapa kali kurenai-san, aku tidak melakukan apapun agar pantas dipanggil seperti itu" .

Tatapan datar naruto membuat kurenai berpaling, dan tidak ada yang tau bahwa jounin dengan julukan ice queen it tengah merona hanya karena ditatap oleh naruto. Di arena, sasuke masih berusaha keras menghancurkan pertahanan gaara, kunai dan shuriken masih terbang melayang berusaha menusuk tubuh pemuda sabaku itu, sasuke juga sudah mulai mengluarkan keringat, pertanda bahwa dia sudah mulai kelelalahan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengubah pola, mengaktifkan sharingan 2 tomoenya, mengambil 5 shuriken dari tas ninja dipinggangnya, melemparnya dan

 **Katon : Moeru shuriken**

Menembakkan peluru api kecil hingga membungkus shuriken itu, membuat shuriken yang dilemparnya terbungkus api dan tampak seperti roda api kecil yang tajam terbang menuju gaara. Gaara sendiri tidak mau mengambil resiko, mengetahui bahwa jurus itu sanggup menembus perisainya, pemuda berambut bata itu menerbangkan pasir dari guci dipunggungnya, melapisinya dengan cakra hingga menjadilebih kuat, membuat shuriken api itu hanya menancap di dinding pasirnya, namun tanpa dia ketahui sasuke menyeringai, 'boooom', dinding pasir gaara tiba-tiba meledak, bukan ledakan besar memang, namun karena ledakan beruntuk sebanyak lima kali menyebabkan perisai pasirnya mau tidak mau harus berlubang dan menciptakan celah, yang tentu saja di manfaatkan sasuke dengan baik. Pemuda berambut bebek itu melesat dengan cepat, melakukan segel tangan yang panjang dan cepat, hingga menciptakan suara seperti kicauan seribu burung ditangannya disertai terbentuknya percikan listrik yang cukup besar

 **Raiton : Chidori**

Sasuke menusukkan chidorinya tepat di perut gaara lewat lubang yang tadi dia ciptakan, membuat perut pemuda bertato 'ai' didahinya itu mengeluarkan darah, 'a-apa ini, cairan merah ini, apa, perasaan ini apa' kata-kata itu terus terulang dibenak gaara, merasakan sensasi terluka yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya membuatnya mematung sebentar sebelum jatuh berlutut, namun sebelum genma mengumumkan kemenangan sasuke, sebuah ledakan dibagian gerbang desa mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, tidak lama kemudian ledakan cakra yang disebabkan gaara membuat sasuke terpental sebelum menabrak dinding hingga meninggalkan retakan. Dibalik asap akibat ledakan cakra gaara, sebuah bor panjang yang terbuat dari pasir melesat cepat berniat melubangi perut sasuke, sebelum

 **Crystall wall**

Sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kristal murni berwarna emas menghentikan serangan gaara sekaligus mengantarkan sasuke pingsan, namun sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap, dia dapat melihat naruto menatapnya dengan lembut, dan karena sharingan yang masih aktif, sasuke dapat membaca gerak bibir naruto, "tidurlah, saudaraku".

T B C

YOYOYOYOYOYOYO, hakumei ryuga disini, kembali melanjutkan fic bobrok namun alhamdulilah masih ada yang mau baca, sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya akibat kelamaa update. Alasannya adalah karena laptop cuman satu, dan karena kakak saya udah KKN, makanya dia yang make laptop lebih banyak, dan saya cuman bisa make laptop kalau dia udah tidur. Tapi mari kita tinggalkan cerita basi itu, saya cuman mau bilang semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian, wordnya memang kurang karena saya bikinnya agak buru-buru, jadi tolong dimaafkan, akhir kata happy read

HAKUMEIRYUGA LOGOUT


End file.
